Son of Sauron- LoTR FanFic
by Aloragreenleaf
Summary: In the past, the Fellowship has always been what kept Middle-Earth safe. But the Fellowship is gone, its members dead- except for Legolas, being immortal. And now, a new threat has risen in Middle-Earth, plunging it once more into chaos. A new enemy has made himself known, bringing with him the most powerful weapon known to Middle-Earth. The Son of Sauron has risen. Legolas/OC
1. Son of Sauron

Chapter 1- Son of Sauron

The Fellowship of the Ring had disbanded due to the destruction of the Ring. I don't mean just any "ring", it was the Ring of power. The story goes back ages. Rings were created for the races of Middle-Earth. Three rings were given to the Elves, the wisest and fairest of all the peoples of Middle-Earth. Seven were given to the Dwarf lords, strong, hardy, and excellent miners. Nine landed with the race of Men, the most easily swayed by power. But one ring was secretly created in the fires of Mt. Doom, a powerful Ring to control all others. The Ring of power answered to Sauron, an evil lord with hate and malice through his heart and soul. While forging the Ring, Sauron poured his ambition for power, the hate and malice, strength and ambition to rule all into the Ring. The Ring was taken by Isildor, son of the king after Sauron was defeated. He had the chance to destroy evil forever, but greed overtook him, and he kept the Ring. The Ring later betrayed Isildor, and caused his death. One of the river-folk found it, and his brother, Smeagol, murdered him for possession of the Ring. It granted Smeagol, now known as Gollum, an unnaturally long life as Gollum hid in the Misty Mountains. A hobbit named Bilbo Baggins picked up the Ring, as Gollum screamed for his lost precious. Bilbo kept the Ring for fifty-one years, then passed it down to his nephew, Frodo. Gandalf the Gray, Gimli the dwarf, Aragorn the lost king of Gondor, Boromir, four hobbits named Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam, and of course, I, Legolas, created the Fellowship of the Ring. Gandalf died protecting the Fellowship from a fire demon named Balrog. Later, Gandalf returned as Gandalf the White. Frodo left with Sam when Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo, then was killed by an Orc protecting Merry and Pippin. Frodo and Sam, separated from the rest of us, met up with Gollum. Frodo eventually befriended Gollum, and gave his name back. Smeagol helped the two young hobbits with a secret way into Mordor. After Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol were captured by Faramir, Boromir's brother, Smeagol was tortured, and gained his evil edge once more. Gollum plotted to kill the two after they were released, but Sam didn't trust Gollum, who framed Sam for stealing the last of their food. Sam offered to help carry the burden of the Ring, but Frodo, who was being corrupted by the Ring and Gollum's lies, sent Sam away. Gollum led Frodo into a trap, deep into a tunnel where a massive spider, Shelob, made her den. Frodo was poisoned by the spider, but Sam saw the Lembas Bread at the bottom of the cliff and rushed to Frodo. Sam took the Ring to throw into Mt. Doom, but Orcs caught Frodo, declared him still alive, and took him to their base. Frodo and Sam fought their way out of the tower, and made their way to Mordor. While we fought, Gimli and I held a competition on how many kills we had made. I won, but our main objective was biding time for our two young hobbits. As Frodo stood over the pits of Mt. Doom, he refused to throw in the Ring. As he was battling with his greed, Gollum made another appearance and bit off Frodo's finger to get the Ring. Frodo and Gollum fell over the crater, but Sam saved Frodo from plummeting into the magma. The Ring was destroyed, and so was Sauron. Aragorn took his rightful place as king of Gondor, married Arwen, while Sam also married and had children. Frodo wrote a new story in Bilbo's book, The Fellowship of the Ring. He left then by boat with Bilbo and Gandalf to the Undying Lands with the elves. I felt strong temptation to go with, as do all elves, but I stayed with Gimli to go on more adventures. Gimli died as he lived- fighting for what he believed in. Pippin, Merry, and Sam died soon after. Aragorn eventually passed on as well, with his wife, Arwen. Their child, a lad with the name of Frodo, to honor old friends became king, and died at the age of ninety-seven. After he died, his daughter took the throne. She went by the name of Cassarina. All of this occurred within about three centuries. The elves returned from the Undying Lands, with sorrowful news. Gandalf had died one hundred years ago, along with Frodo and Bilbo. But now starts a new age, one even more dangerous than the quest to destroy the Ring. The son of Sauron has risen, and with him he brings back as much hate and lust for destruction and power. This is not the only thing that has returned. The son of Sauron, declared himself to be king of all Middle-Earth. Named Orcandus, the son of Sauron and an Orc maiden, brought back the most feared weapon known to Man, Dwarves, Elves, and all of other races. Orcandus brought back the Ring, but altered its form, and is now what we call "Oath-Breaker". The most dangerous object in the land has been returned, but now we have more reason to fear, now that the essence of the Ring has lived on. A master sword was created, and no one except Orcandus can wield it without harm. All of the races of Middle-Earth are at stake, and it is up to me to slay the monster, and save the lands which I love. But I cannot succeed alone. The Fellowship of the Ring will rise again, as the Protectors of Earth. I never said this would be easy. But what fun is there in simple tasks? I swear by my bow and my ancestors, I, Legolas Greenleaf, will take up this quest, for the friends that have died, for the people who still live, and all who will be. The age of the Son of Sauron has begun.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hello! I'm new to the fanfiction site, but this story is also on my WattPad page, in case anybody wants to use that one... I liked FF, and decided to post it here as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	2. The Adventures Continue

Chapter 2- The Adventures Continue

LEGOLAS POV

I looked out my window, gazing at the woods as I thought about the Fellowship. Those days had been the best years of my life. Although I am the prince of Mirkwood, I very much prefer the life of an adventurer. I remember Gimli and our little competitions on enemies killed, as well as the coronation of Aragorn and his marriage to Arwen. Boromir died bravely, and my thoughts honor his memory, though I am near the only one who still remembers him. Dear Merry and Pippin, they were happy and humorous to the very end. Many a dark, desolate day there was, and the two halfling children made the day have a brighter outlook. Samwise Gamgee, smart and loyal, he stayed true until he passed on. A tear coursed down my cheek as I realized I am the last surviving member of the Fellowship. I concentrated on the memories of my dearest friends. Brave Frodo Baggins, the bravest soul I have ever known, showing exceptional courage in taking the Ring to Mordor, even without the rest of us protecting him. Gandalf, who we all owed our lives many times. He sacrificed himself to the hellish demon to save us. Bilbo I had known since he went on his adventure, and I mourn his passing as well as all of my other friends. I buried my face into my pillow, my long blond hair spreading over the bed. My keen ears heard footsteps, and I quickly drew my bow, knowing that everything could be a trap. I tensed when the door opened, but relaxed when I saw Elrond enter, his dark brown robes brushing over the dusty floor. I bowed my head in respect to the king of Rivendell. He did likewise, and began speaking in Elvish.

"Legolas, there is a matter of great importance that needs your attention. We are holding a council at my dwellings in Rivendell, and you are a respected member. Will you attend?" I thought over his question while he sat in a chair and waited patiently. If this was truly important, then of course I should go to the council. I nodded my head at Elrond, and asked a question of my own.

"When does this meeting occur? Who else will be there?" Elrond looked at me closely before responding in a tone that sounded a little hostile.

"The council meets in a fortnight. That leaves plenty of time for your journey to my home. As for your second question, the Dwarf king, Borgin, Queen Cassarina, your father-"

"Thranduil is coming? But he has no inclination to help anyone beyond the Sylvan Elves!" I blurted, interrupting Elrond. I held up my hand and apologized for my rudeness. Elrond nodded, accepting my apology, and continued.

"Thranduil is coming, and only a matter of great importance would bring him to attend the council. Anyway, another Elf from the Undying Lands. She is nearly as old as you, about, say, 4700? She is coming because she is well-known in the Undying Lands, as a talented hunter unnrivaled, as well as being the daughter of the king's advisor, Brenior. A few of the dwarves will attend as well." Elrond glanced at me, then stood up quickly to leave. I was intrigued about this 'new Elf'.

"My lord, what is the name of this Elf?" I queried. Elrond just looked ahead for a while, then answered,

"Forgive me, but I would rather not say. You will meet her at the council. Good day to you , Prince Greenleaf." His tone was curt. Elrond rushed out of the room, his robes billowing out like a leaf in the wind.

"There is no need for my title, Elrond!" I called. I know he heard me, but he did not respond. I laughed, and began to pack my satchel.

"Let's see... my sword, bow, extra arrows, my robe..." I trailed off, muttering to myself. My adventuring clothing sat in my wardrobe, but I did not want to take it out. I sighed, knowing that it would be a long, boring journey- unless I ran into a troll, goblin, and the like. My boots were in fairly good condition, but my other clothing had been chewed by the mice that lived in the forest. I set out in search of the castle seamstress, who had always been in charge of making the royal garments. She nearly bumped into me, and blushing at my presence, she began to speak.

"Prince Greenleaf, an honor, your Highness." She stammered. I sighed, and she looked horrified.

"Is there something that I have done? I apologize, Prince Greenleaf." She curtsied unsteadily. My mouth turned up in a weak smile, assuring her that she had not offended me. I had sighed because I never really enjoyed being called 'prince' when I was with my people. Nobility had its advantages, but most of the time it was annoying. I could never be treated like an average Elf. Nobody laughed or made jokes when I was around, only courtesy and stiffness.

"I need a sturdy set of adventuring clothes, very lightweight and flexible, as soon as possible." I told her. She brightened, and spoke quickly.

"Prince, I think I have just what you need!" She led me to her workroom, and held out a bundle of fabric. I took the bundle, and held it up to get a better look. The shape was near the same as my old clothes, but was a silverish-white, and was made up of tiny chains interlocking. I weighed the cloth in my hands.

"Is this-Mithril?" I asked, shocked that she had apparently managed to get her hands on some of the rarest, most protective armor in Middle-Earth. She bowed her head, and answered solomnly,

"This was passed down from my grandfather's grandfather, but I have no interest in adventuring and such, and I am sure it shall serve you well." I smiled and pulled my moneybag from my belt. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Prince Greenleaf, this is a mere gift, there is no need for payment!" She sounded shocked. I smiled at her, and put fifty gold coins into her hand.

"I want you to have it, you deserve it for this great service." She blushed, pocketed the money, and curtsied.

"Thank you, Your Excellency. I beg your pardon, but I have other matters I must attend to. Walk always in the shade of the trees, your Majesty." With that, she quickly turned and stepped out the door, while I retreated to the privacy of my bedchambers. I scrutinized the mithril. It appeared to be my size, and I undressed. When I pulled on the armor and covered it with normal clothing, I felt like I was living back in the good years, when the Fellowship of the Ring still existed. It was as if Aragorn would come barging in here, explaining our next goal, and Gimli with his axe, informing me on how many enemies he had defeated. I smiled mournfully, and finished packing. A squire retrieved my horse, Caronai. I jumped on her back, and spurred her to gallop. When she ran in the wind, her mane was as if it were a wildfire, and her legs were a blur. I would reach Rivendell within at least six days, and at most, a week and a half, depending on the weather and if I ran into trouble. I patted Caronai and smiled. My adventuring days were not over yet.

MYSTERIOUS ELF'S POV

I whistled as I walked through the woods. Nature truly was spectacular, with each and every plant and animal. My stomach grumbled, as I had not eaten since last night. I glanced at the sun. Judging from its position, I guessed it was near mid-day. My bow was already in my hand and loaded before I caught the scent of a nearby flock of pheasants. I took out three of the birds, fashioned a spit, and roasted one while adding spices and herbs. The delicious aroma of roast made my stomach impatient. I quickly downed an apple before taking the bird off the stick. I didn't hesitate to sink my teeth into the pheasant. The fatty grease dripped down my chin as I ate. I had eaten a little more than half when my hunger subsided. I packed the pheasants into my ice bag to preserve them. From what I could see, the little town of Bree was about three fourths of a mile away. I would reach Rivendell in four days. I set my path to Bree. One night of rest in a bed wouldn't hurt anyone, and I still had a week before the council. My eyes burned from lack of sleep, and when I reached the inn and paid for my room, I fell asleep almost the exact moment my head hit the pillow. I had a restful night, and was blessed with blissful peace. I woke up in the middle of the next day, and cursed. I overslept, and precious time was flying by faster than the eagles. I was about to run out of the room, when a muttering began outside of the door. My ears were perked, ready to catch any noise.

"...She doesn't know, you fool! We should've gotten her in her slumber!" A nasty voice shrilled. I would know that voice anywhere. An orc. I drew my bow and automatically nocked an arrow.

"We need to find a way to open this door, captain, otherwise we can't get the Elf, like Orcan-" A different toned orc tried to say, but the other, the 'captain', interrupted.

"No, really? Do not say his name, she doesn't need to know, even if she is still sleeping, Elves can hear things that others cannot!" He hissed. "All we need to do is search the body of the innkeeper, she will likely have an extra key!" I was horrified. They had killed the innkeeper, and likely every other resident. I quickly fetched my sword, and made sure the edge was still sharp. The orcs began blundering up the stairs, and I guessed that they had found the room key. I nocked another arrow, allowing me to possibly kill the two orcs at once. The creatures most likely did not know I had awoken, so I maintained the element off surprise. I heard a click as the key entered the lock, and the pins lifting. The door slammed open, and I saw disbelief and fear in their eyes- right before I shot one in the neck. He pulled it out, and quickly fell to the ground. I pulled out my sword and tried to attack the remaining orc, but he evaded the sword and stabbed me with a concealed dagger in my upper arm. I groaned in pain, and fell to the ground. The orc sneered, and began to leave, knowing his work was done. As he turned his back to me, I swiftly drew my bow and let the arrow fly. I heard a dull thud as his body fell to the ground, lifeless. I began to analyze the damage done to my arm. It was my right arm, my sword arm, and the wound was deep. Even with all of my knowledge of healing, this would take at least three weeks to heal completely, and I still had quite a bit of walking to do... unless these monsters had some horses. I wrapped my arm in some cloth, searched all of the poor souls' bodies, the orcs, and exited the inn. The town was nearly deserted, and the few who were out walked quickly back to their homes. The stables were on the far left of Bree, and I found them easily. I was about to mount a black stallion, when a voice behind me made me jump. My hands automatically grabbed my bow, and I looked right into the eyes of the stablemaster. My heartrate slowed, and the adrenaline died down.

"I need payment for these horses, milady." His tone was amused, and yet he could barely conceal the greed for which could easily be identified in his expression.

"Arumho, deyga monil harbol." I spoke a quick spell in Elvish under my breath and saw his eyes lose concentration. As long as the spell lasted, he would answer any question truthfully.

"Where did these horses come from?" I spoke quickly, lest I waste the duration of the spell.

"Two people came into Bree, and stabled their horses here. Their faces and bodies were obscured by black cloaks."

"Are the horses anything special?" I asked. I already suspected that the black mare was not an ordinary horse.

"The brown one is nothing special, but I believe the black one is a Meara." I gasped. How did those orcs get ahold of a Meara? They had all but disappeared about a century ago!

"Who is controlling the or- I mean, strangers? Who do they answer to?" I began to see recognition in his eyes. This was likely the last question.

"I do not know names, nor where they hail from. But I do know this- you are being hunted down, and I have orders for your death." His face was once again filled with greed, meaning the spell had worn off. I quickly took out my dagger, wincing from the cut on my arm, and put the stablemaster in a chokehold. My dagger was two inches away from his neck.

"Speak, you lowly worm! Who gave you orders? What do you know?" I hissed. The stablemaster laughed demonically.

"I know about Elrond's council, and have orders to kill any Elves or Dwarves that come into town!" He started choking as I tightened my grip.

"The... the... Ring! Sword- Sauron..." I felt his life slip away, and stabbed him in the throat, just in case. I thought over his words while I patted the Meara. He couldn't possibly mean the Ring of Power, it was destroyed years ago... But if this cur knew about the council, then Elrond and the others were in immediate danger! I saddled the Meara and rode towards Rivendell, knowing that if I didn't reach it in time, many would die. I had the fate of the king in my hands.

••••••••••••••••

I am also on Wattpad! I post here as well because I love this site!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	3. Shelob's Venom

Chapter 3- Shelob's Venom

LEGOLAS POV

I arrived at Rivendell about a week before the council. Luckily, I had no problems during the ride, except when my horse shied at a rabbit and bolted. I chuckled, and patted my faithful steed. This was my first visit to Rivendell since the first council about the Ring, though Elrond came to my father often. I walked around, seeing the beauty, smelling the sweet scent. I led my horse to the stables and closed the gate.

"I hope you had no trouble on the journey here, Legolas. Please, follow me to the dining table. We have much to discuss." I started at the voice, and wondered how I couldn't hear him. My father put his arm around me, and led me to the kitchen.

"Legolas, take a seat." He patted the chair next to him, and I sat down. Thranduil signaled for a servant to bring some ale.

"Look, Legolas," He began, "I have seen much in my life, and I wish to see less. I am leaving, boy, and you will take up my title as king. King Legolas, that has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?" He looked very pleased with himself. I, on the other hand, was shocked. Me, king of Mirkwood and the Sylvan Elves? I wanted an explorer's life, not sitting around all day, listening to endless complaints and flattery. I said as much to my father, and he frowned. The ale arrived, and after a few sips, he looked at me again.

"You have no choice, Legolas. I will retire by the end of the season, and sailing towards the Undying Lands." His tone was dangerous, and I knew better than to argue. But then, I had a idea. A crazy idea, sure, but it might work. Still, it might land me in some hot water, but it was worth a shot. I downed a gulp of the ale, but it burned going down, so I set it on the table and looked directly into my father's eyes.

"Then I give up my nobility, and my title as prince." I said defiantly. Thranduil looked surprised and began stuttering.

"L.. son... Legolas... No...!" I bowed to the king and walked out of the room, him still trying to find his voice. A servant asked me if I needed help, and I asked him to escort me to my room. I was truly exhausted. I should have seen the danger looking back on the moment, but my mind was on what Thranduil had spoken to me. The ale had left a nasty aftertaste, and I asked for a water skin. The servant led me to the rooms and closed the door. My ears detected a small click, but I did not pay heed to such a small sound. After around ten minutes or so, I felt oddly out of place. The ceiling was moving, and everything blacked out.

MYSTERIOUS ELF'S POV

I reached Rivendell at last, and rushed to find King Elrond. While I was searching, I came upon a spilled vial of clear liquid. I picked it up and carefully smelled the vial. I would know this scent anywhere. A collection of venom from the massive spider near Mordor, Shelob. I was suddenly blinded by a vision; A blonde Elf being led up to the chambers, and after he entered, the door locked, and the Elf collapsed on the bed. The vision ended, and it did not take long to realize that I needed to take action. I quietly went up the stairway, going as fast as I dared. When I reached the chambers, all were open- except one. I tried to open the door, but the handle wouldn't turn. This had to be the room the Elf was assigned to, there was every sign of it. I removed a lockpick from my leather bag, and attempted to pick the lock. I heard the pins click, and I gained entry. The Elf was lying on the bed. His face was deathly pale, and he was completely still. He was drugged with the poison, and someone must be nearby to collect the body and move it somewhere else, perhaps as a sacrifice. I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall, and I quickly hid myself in the curtain. I could see out, but they can't see in.

"The door is open. Someone has been here, and have seen the body of the king." The speaker took a deep sniff, and spat on the ground.

"By Orcandus! The poison was for Thranduil! Who is this?It'll work for now, but we need to get to the King."

The other one jerked his head up and began to sniff around.

"An Elf left their scent nearby... It must have disappeared... or..." He started to walk slowly over to the curtains. I clasped my hand over my mouth, not even daring to breathe. I drew my dagger and prepared myself for a fight. A meaty black-blue hand pulled the curtain aside. My knife was in his throat before his brain recognized that I was there. The other orc looked determined to avenge his partner, and pulled out a nasty-looking war axe. I knew that the heavy weapon would be slow to attack, but deadly when hit with. I was quick and light on my feet, however, the room was fairly small. I couldn't move anywhere, and if he managed to trap me in a corner, I would be killed brutally and painfully. My Elf-mind thought this through in two seconds, and my body quickly reacted. I bent my legs and sailed over the ugly brute. He grunted and swung his axe around himself. I had to get out of the area that his axe could fit. I hit the ground to dodge the weapon so hard that I would be digging splinters out of my chin for a week. I rolled away as he aimed for where I was, and cursed. My injured arm, though better, still did not give much comfort. I saw my chance to slay him, but I might lose my life in the process. However, I would do anything to save my kin. Besides, this blonde Elf intrigued me. As he raised the axe, I saw a smile on his face. Not a good smile, one filled with malice and hatred.

"My master will be pleased with me when I bring your head to him!" He snarled. His axe was above his head, and just in time, I unsheathed my sword, relying on the force of my arm, even if it pained me greatly. The sword cut a gaping slit in his neck, and he fell to the ground. I thought him dead, so I abandoned his body to examine the Elf. There didn't seem to be any cuts or broken bones, so I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew he would live. I turned away to fetch Elrond, when I was forced to my knees. The orc apparently had survived, but not for long. He spoke to me, blood spilling out of his neck and mouth.

"You think you have won a great victory, little Elf. But my master has more plans, and you will die at the will of Orcandus!" He choked out. His mouth kept spilling blood, and I saw the light go out in his eyes. I sighed, relief that I had survived, and knowing I saved one of my kin. I tried to force myself off of the floor, but something wet ran down my leg. My fingers found the source. One of the Orcs had stabbed me with a knife covered in borage plant sap. The funny thing about borage is that the victim does not feel pain, no matter how serious the wound. I was relieved that at least I felt no pain, but knew that the borage would wear off eventually. Besides, I need a healer anyways. I applied a poultice of honey with crushed burdock root, and tied it in place with one of the Orc's cloth belt. The stench of death hung in the air. I went over to the Elf's side and checked his condition. He wasn't dead, but someone had most likely poisoned his food or drink. I waited by his bedside for about fifteen minutes, walked out of the room, then locked the door again, with the key in my pocket in search of Elrond.

-.-.-.-...-.-•••••••••••

I am also on Wattpad, but I just loved and decided to post here as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	4. Alora

Chapter 4- Alora

ELROND'S POV

I had been searching for Legolas for quite a while, and decided to give up. My nose had caught his scent by the stables, however, the trail disappeared after it led to the kitchens. I slumped down on a couch. Maybe he decided to desert us, and returned to his home. No, he is loyal, and wouldn't dare anger me. While I was lost in thought, part of my consciousness detected movement to my right. My head and eyes followed the movement until it came into view. The Elf-woman from the Undying Lands. I sat up and greeted her, when I recognized the look on her face. Pure fear and helplessness.

"Alora, what happened? You look like you've been to Mordor and back!" I asked. Something wasn't quite right. She bowed, and began to speak in a rushed tone.

"There has been an attack, Elrond. A man in Bree was a spy. I cast a truth spell, and he informed me that there are packs of Orcs who know about the council. This was proven true when an Elf was nearly killed."

"Who was the victim?" I inquired, fearing the answer.

"A blonde Elf was drugged with the Queen Spider's venom." I was shocked. Rivendell had been a place of peace and security for hundreds of years, and I couldn't fathom how they slipped through our defenses.

"I could hear their voices outside. I fought two Orcs in his bedchambers, and nearly paid for it with my life. I would never let anyone hurt my kin." The determination in her voice surprised me. I have seldom seen someone so eager to defend someone in need. I nodded, and gathered my guards that were off-duty. The 'blonde Elf' she spoke of was likely Legolas... I gave orders to most of the guards to examine the walls, to look for any way the breached the walls. I had thought our fair city was impenetrable.

"Alora! Go up to the Elf's room and wait until he wakes. When that time comes, bring him downstairs." I was shaking in fear of the women and children's protection inside Rivendell. Right then, I made a snap decision. As soon as Legolas awoke and was strong enough to walk, I would hold the council. I hoped the Dwarves and Men were on their way. This was too important to wait. Time was running short. It was only a matter of time before open war engulfed Middle-Earth.

ALORA (MYSTERIOUS ELF)'S POV

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. My hand tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I was struck with horror as I thought that someone had trapped me out. I threw myself at the door, hoping that I could break it down. But, when I had only just hit the door, a jingling sound in my pocket. I opened my pocket, and remembered- I had locked the door and taken the key. I was so scatterbrained. With a sigh, I unlocked the door and entered. As soon as I walked into the room, I realized that the bodies still remained; I had forgotten about them. I grabbed one, grunting under the weight, and shoved it out the window into the forest. The process was repeated as I threw the other one, an easier task as he weighed considerably less. The predators of the forest would get to them soon enough. Watching the Elf closely, I wondered what he was like. Was he a snob, always needing more, cruel, and demanding? Or a softhearted Elf who respected the creatures of the forest? Perhaps a fierce, bloodthirsty Elf? He looked so innocent, like a sleeping child. His face was fine, thin, perfect skin, beautiful long hair, and looked like an adventurer, obviously athletic. A low groan broke my thoughts. I snapped my head towards the Elf. His face scrunched up, as if smelling something foul. I watched carefully, but he had not awoken yet. I held a silent vigil as I watched over the Elf, who was frail and weak at the moment. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the dresser. To keep myself occupied, I threw grapes into the air and attempting to catch them in my mouth. Finally, the grapes were gone, and was once again devoid of entertainment. My keen ears heard Queen Cassarina arrive, as well as King Borgin. But the Elf remained asleep. It was well into the next day when I saw his eyes flicker. He was waking. His eyes were fully opened now, but clouded and without comprehension. I rang the bell for a servant, and told her to fetch my leather bag. I took a few herbs from the bag and crushed them in a bowl. The next thing to do was fill the bowl with lukewarm water. Luckily, a small pond in the courtyard lay nearby, and the sun had warmed it perfectly. I sniffed the mixture, just in case, and it smelled clean enough. There was no poison in this drink. Carefully, I mixed the herbs and water, taking care not to spill anything. His eyes became clear, and it startled me how deep blue his eyes were. They were blue oceans, shimmering and full of life.

"Wha-" He began to say. I put my finger on his lips, then handed him the broth. The Elf drank quickly, and I began to see the effects of the brew already. The recipe went back in my history, of my father's father's father. It gives strength to the bearer and clears the mind. I broke out of my thoughts and once again looked at the Elf. His cheeks were filling in the color, and his complexion was smooth. He was now fully awake, his ocean-blue eyes resting on me.

••••••••••••••••

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	5. The Council

Chapter 5- The Council

LEGOLAS POV

My head was pounding, like when Gimli challenged me to a drinking contest at the Prancing Pony. Dwarves apparently can down fifteen mugs of ale every minute, and not get drunk. I lost that one by far, but at least I could always beat him on the "How many kills did I get" competition. Then I noticed that I was not alone. There was another Elf in this room. She had apparently been watching me for a long time, because she had dark circles under her eyes. I decided to ask her what happened.

"Wha-" She put a finger to my lips and gave me a bowl filled with soup. I was too hungry to wait, so I ate the food without question. It was horribly bitter, and yet was delicious. Then a thought hit me- I was likely poisoned through something that had made me unconscious, and yet here I was, eating soup given to me by a complete stranger. I looked straight up into the eyes of the female Elf, who looked at me with concern.

"You were given the venom of the spider called Shelob. The dose must have been quite large, considering that you were out for days." I began to think. How could I possibly have taken the poison... The ale! Some traitorous little wretch had most likely poisoned the ale! But that meant...

"How is Thranduil? Did he take the venom as well?" I asked, fearing the answer. To my relief, she shook her head. I breathed, grateful that he was not subjected to the poison.

"King Elrond believes that the venom was meant for your father, however, somehow it was transferred to you." I looked up at her, and wondering who she really was.

"Who are you? How do you know King Elrond?"

"As for your first question, I am an Elf from the Undying Lands, and the daughter of King Liparo's advisor. My name is Alora. As for your second question, my father, Brenior, knew Elrond in the first battle against Sauron, and he tried to convince Isildor to throw in the Ring of Sauron." She bowed her head.

"You now know who I am, but I do not know you. King Elrond sent me up here to watch you." I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She obviously told the truth, so I did as well.

"My name is Legolas..." I would have preferred to leave my title out, but she had told me hers, so I must return the favor. "... Prince of Mirkwood and watcher of the Sylvan Elves." She gasped. I knew that if I gave her my title, she would act as a fawning admirer, with stiff courtesy. But what she said next surprised me.

"You were in the Fellowship! I had heard about this 'Legolas' even while in the Undying Lands!" I think she noticed my shock, because she smiled and began speaking once more.

"I, also, am sick of people going, 'Oh, my, she works in with the king, better not offend her', blah, blah, blah. The whole courtesy thing goes too far." She laughed. Despite her hearty laughter, I could tell that it was forced. Alora was hiding something.

"What... What happened while I slept?" I queried. Her face quickly switched emotions. Whereas before she seemed joyful, now she was embarrassed, maybe even remorseful.

"The poison of Shelob was meant for your father. My guess is that someone gave you some kind of food or drink that was intended for Thranduil."

"The ale!" I blurted. She looked at me questioningly. "Before, my father and I had a talk... A servant served us both ale, and mine was burning my throat, even though it had ice." I explained. Alora nodded, then continued with her tale.

"When I came here to Rivendell, I found a vial filled with Shelob's venom. In that same incident, I saw a vision; A blond Elf that I now realize was you, being escorted up the stairs. When you reached your room, you flopped on the bed while the servant locked the door. I followed the path in my vision, and picked the lock. I heard Orcs coming, so I hid behind the curtain. They realized that you were not Thranduil, but were about to kill you anyways. I defeated the two monsters, then checked on your condition. Your face was deathly pale, but you were still alive. One of the Orcs caught me as I prepared to find Elrond, and told me that..." She stopped there, and suddenly looked to the doorway. Elrond stood just outside my room, and Alora stood up.

"I am glad you are awake. Come, the Council is waiting." Elrond bowed, then left with Alora. I sighed, then stood up. My legs crumpled. I guess that sleeping for days will take a toll on balance. I walked down the stairs, wary of any noise. The council was indeed in session, and I sat down next to my father. Elrond looked stressed, and was rubbing his temples. Borgin, the Dwarf king, grunted.

"At last, the Elf finally decided to show up." His tone was cruel, and a few other Dwarves laughed. Alora looked impatient and was wriggling around in her seat next to Queen Cassarina. Elrond cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"My friends," He began.

"I wouldn't exactly call an Elf 'friend'," one of the Dwarves whispered. Elrond glared at him, then resumed.

"There is a great threat to Middle-Earth. The son of Sauron, Orcandus, has made his presence known." There were gasps, murmurs, and disbelief.

"He has reforged the Ring, and now is perhaps more dangerous than Sauron himself. The Ring has become a deadly Sword, by the name of "Oath-Breaker" We must decide how to go about this."

"Count the Dwarves out! This 'Son of Sauron' wouldn't dare to delve into the mountainous rocky terrain that we call home." King Borgin shouted.

"This is your problem as much as anyone! As for me, I would not be afraid to confront this Sauron spawn!" I retorted.

"We are not going to sacrifice our warriors for a battle that cannot be won! And you, Legolas, you'd be dead before you could even get to Mordor" Borgin shot back.

"What are you, mice? Hiding in your holes until the danger passes? The thing is, Borgin, he would search out every race! Every man, woman, and child of the Men, as well as Elf and whether you believe it, no Dwarf would be safe from his gaze! You need to join in this battle!" Alora shot back.

"We will not fight! I decide what is right for my people! The Dwarves are not about to listen to an Elf, let alone a female!" Borgin shouted. This council was turning chaotic, just like before.

"If you do not join the fight, you will die anyway, hiding away in the mountains! Better to have a chance to live and win, or die definitely if Men and Elves fail! I would rather die honorably with valor, than shut myself out of the rest of the world, leaving innocent people to be ruthlessly slaughtered!" I raised my voice above the noise. Everyone looked at me, which made me uncomfortable, but I dare not show it, in front of Dwarves. I raised my head defiantly. Elrond nodded, and so did the rest of the Elves. The Dwarves whispered among themselves for what seemed like hours. Alora started fidgeting again, and Thranduil was cleaning his fingernails with a dagger. Queen Cassarina snored lightly. Finally, the Dwarves separated. Borgin coughed, then spoke, clearly embarrassed at having an Elf outwit him (though it wasn't that hard to do so).

"I have decided to join the fight. However, only my tribe of Dwarves will fight. You must ask the other leaders for their help. Now, I have plenty of able warriors to help defeat Orcandus. I have only one requirement. I am the one to lead the armies." "Lead your armies as you see fit, Master Dwarf. However, a party must travel Middle-Earth searching for allies... and enemies." Elrond spoke slowly, and there was no hiding the venomous resentment in his eyes and voice.

"I will join this party, as I am not afraid to help innocent people." Alora spoke up. Borgin spit on the ground, and huffed.

"What else is this world coming to? A looming threat, selfish Elves, women adventurers..." He trailed off pointedly. I opened my mouth to argue, but then quickly shut it. Elrond stood up, and Borgin as well, challenging Elrond.

"You have no place to say anything about my people, Borgin!" Elrond hissed.

"Women have no place in war! They are weak, cowardly, lying little-" Borgin challenged, but was interrupted by Alora, who responded with venom in her voice, fire in her limbs, and hate in her eyes.

"Who says a woman don't belong in war? I have as much right to fight as well as any man! I have the willpower, and the strength to match! You sexist, racist, selfish little pig!" She screamed, putting emphasis on 'little'. Borgin's shock at her defiance was quickly replaced by anger.

"We say we will fight for you, and how are we thanked? A screaming ungrateful wretch who can't control her tongue!" Borgin spit. Alora's face was filled with so much hate that it even unsettled me.

"Listen, you bumbling coward-" She began, but Elrond shouted over the whole council.

"Borgin, hold your tongue! You cannot judge anyone's spirit and heart before they show it!" He bellowed, warming up.

"Well, Elrond, hasn't this young lady shown us her beautiful personality?" Borgin mocked. Elrond moved over to the Dwarves' side of the council and grabbed Borgin by the shirt.

"Alora has complete reason to defend herself against such cruelty! You, on the other hand, have no reason to attack her in this way!" Elrond growled through clenched teeth. He let go and walked to his seat, frowning.

"Now, back to the conversation, without any fighting." Alora looked smugly at Borgin, while he pretended to not see her. I knew that we would go nowhere with this council unless someone spoke up. I stood, and began to speak smoothly, to lower the tension.

"We have all agreed to take a party around Middle-Earth, and if Elrond wishes, I shall lead. Please speak up if you wish to come with me." I glanced at the faces of the council. Alora was the first to speak up, in agreement and objection.

"I will join the party, but I think it would be better if I lead." A Dwarf by the name of Galrin coughed, and said the same as Alora. I sighed as I realized that I had created a new problem. Two humans also started arguing about how they should lead instead.

"I'd rather die than have an Elf order me around!"

"I am a Man! Therefore, I should lead, to be neutral!"

"Only Elves can see and hear as we do!" The arguing continued, until Elrond raised his voice over the rabble.

"Legolas will lead this party, given his royal background, and there will be no more arguments!" So, my nobility actually came in handy. However, I could see every member that would go on the journey glaring at me. Galrin the Dwarf, Erboh the Man, Kyro the Man, and even Alora, stared at me with contempt. I sighed. This was going swell.

"Let's get our packs and horses, we leave mid-day tomorrow."

•••••••••••••••••••

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	6. Privacy Is Meant To Be Kept

Chapter 6- Privacy is Meant to be Kept

ALORA'S POV

I had thought that Legolas was a kind Elf who was able to recognize a leader when he sees them. But then he claimed the leadership of this party, and I knew that Legolas liked to be in control, and to be able to control others. Elrond was such a fool. I was the obvious choice! I am a strong Elf, not weak like those nasty humans! And don't even get me started on the Dwarves! All they do is weigh us down and eat more food than any of us combined! I snorted and went to my Meara, who I decided to name Isoli. She nuzzled my hand, and I stroked her mane. Her saddlebags already contained everything important, so I decided to get some rest. I was completely exhausted from watching over Legolas. That stupid, selfish, black-hearted... I was getting too worked up, so I retired to my bedchambers, where a hot bath was waiting. I automatically walked over to the water, and steam was slowly rising. As I lowered myself into the tub, of course, I heard someone call my name. A thought drifted across my mind, but I couldn't grab it... It was on the tip of my tongue... just as I heard the footsteps outside my door, I remembered. I had forgotten to lock the door. The door opened, and I squealed as I attempted to hide myself. Go figure, the one to disturb my privacy was...

LEGOLAS POV

"Alora?" I called. She had disappeared so quickly from the council that I hadn't had time to discuss the party. I followed her scent all the way to the stables, where I expected to find her near her horse. Her scent carried to a black mare. I scrunched up my nose, for there was also Orc scent. Faint, but still there. Over top of that was a definite Alora-smell. I concluded that she was in her bedchambers. I began to walk upstairs, and tried to call her name again.

"Alora?" I was getting tired, considering that I had been checking with everyone since the council had been dissolved. Finally, I found her chambers, because the scent was fresh. I opened the door, and Alora screamed. I looked to where the scream came from- and saw Alora bathing, trying to hide herself. I blushed and quickly shut the door. The embarrassment coming from both of us had been thick enough to cut through. The conversation could have waited until morning, but I had been impatient, and it had cost me. I waited for two hours, then took a risk and knocked on Alora's door.

"Get away!" Her voice was desperate, as if she expected me to walk right in again. I would never again walk into another room without knocking. But Alora might not realize that.

ALORA'S POV

I squealed as the door opened. Of course, who should it be but that blonde haired idiot, Legolas. I tried to cover myself up, but Legolas had already turned away. I was so embarrassed, I'll bet that my usual creamy skin was blotchy and red. I dared to jump out and race across the room to grab my robes. I hid behind the clothes curtain and changed into my nightclothes. However tired I had been before, I was wide-awake now. I lay on my bed, unable to sleep. After around two hours or so, there was a knock on my door. It was most likely one of the servants, but I took no risks.

"Get away!" I could hear the desperation in my voice. Another knock.

"Can you not hear me? I said, go away!" I shouted at the knocker. I waited for a minute or so, and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Then that meddling servant knocked again. I jumped out of bed and stomped over to the door, my brown hair whipping around my face.

"I thought I told you to-" My speech cut off when I saw that it was not, in fact, a simple servant. Standing out my door was Legolas. I was shocked, but quickly replaced the shock with mockery and contempt. I dramatically curtsied.

"To what honor do I owe this visit, oh almighty Prince Greenleaf?" I sneered. Legolas looked surprised, as if I would welcome him with open arms. Yeah, in his nightmares. Legolas bowed.

"Alora, I come to give you an apology for my... interruption." His cheeks reddened. "I only wished to speak to you about the journey." He finished. I smirked.

"Oh, what would you have me do, leader? Fetch your mead? Sew your clothes? Make your dinner?" I spewed hatefully. Legolas looked hurt.

"I was only going to ask you if you were alright. You disappeared from the council so quickly that I thought you ill. But here I am, checking on you to make sure if you were alright, and all I get is a slap in the face." His hurt had easily turned to anger. "I thought better of you, Alora." He spat at me. Against the cruel words, I had no defense. I had started this mess, and I wasn't sure I could clean it up. But my pride took over my remorse, and I was yelling back at him.

"Legolas, you..."

"Alora, why would you..."

"Power-hungry snake!..."

"Minx, temptress, siren..."

"You fool, stupid, selfish..." Back and forth we went, until Elrond came shooting down the hallway.

"Both of you, shut it and go to sleep! You have woken nearly everyone else, including myself, and would very much appreciate it if you settle your differences on the journey, away from civilized people!" He gruffed. I tried to protest, and so did Legolas.

"He walked in on me-"

"She was yelling-"

"QUIET!" Elrond shoved us apart and forced me back into my room. Sleep did not come easily, and when it finally arrived, I wished it hadn't. My dreams swam before me. Trolls bursting in, Sauron, Elrond falling to the ground with an arrow in his chest. Oh, and Legolas.

LEGOLAS POV

I had thought her a friend. Alora was kind and caring- until you got to know her for an hour. I walked to my bedchambers, where a serving maid waited on a chair.

"Prince, is there anything I may get you?" She asked, being the fawning flatterer. I waved off her offer.

"I need only rest. Thank you." I walked in and locked the door. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest. My last conscious thought was an image. Right before Alora's door closed, I had seen her face fill with tears and shame.

ALORA'S POV

The birdsong woke me up around dawn. I yawned and sluggishly walked over to the basin, and attempted to splash water on my face to wake me up, but I could not escape sleep's clutches. A knock at the door didn't surprise me, given that Legolas, that stupid, perfectionist Elf couldn't stay away from me.

"Come in." I mumbled, still not fully awake. The door opened to reveal Legolas. I inspected his face, but found no emotions.

"Time to get ready and leave, Alora. I'll be gathering the horses." With that he walked out, and I snorted. He was likely hiding his resentment towards me. Seeing that son-of-a-goblin had boiled my blood, therefore succeeding in zapping away my drowsiness. I walked over to the wardrobe hoping that there would be suitable adventurer's clothing. Most of it was robes, dresses, suits, and the like. Finally, deep at the bottom, there was a dark green shirt, brown pants, and a belt. I began to leave, when someone knocked-again.

"Come on in, Legolas! You don't have to ask to come in, you are royalty. You can go anywhere you want to." I emphasized royalty, then continued. "As you proved so last night." I snarled. The door opened, and to my surprise, it was not Legolas. One of the serving maids came forward, holding a bundle filled with cloth. She bowed, saying,

"Alora, my lady, Prince Greenleaf has already left the city with the party. Would you mind giving these to your companions?" I grunted, then told her I would. My mind was still on Legolas. He only wanted to make trouble. Why else would he leave without the most able-bodied, smartest member of the company. Okay, so I wasn't very modest, but great leaders should not put their strengths aside. Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, Legolas. His name played over and over in my head as I walked to the stables, where I expected to find Isoli, my beautiful Mearan mare. Instead was a note in her stall, from that Dwarf, Galrin.

ALORA,

HEY, NICE HORSE YOU PROVIDED US WITH! WHILE I RIDE AWAY ON SUCH A STRONG MOUNT, YOU'LL STILL BE ATTEMPTING TO FIND EVEN A DONKEY! IT'LL FIT YOU BETTER AS A LOWER RACE... A MEARA IS MEANT FOR US DWARVES! I GIVE YOU THESE TIDINGS, FROM YOUR SOON-TO-BE LEADER, GALRIN!

I read the note in shock, which quickly melted into pure fury. Oh, I'd bring that donkey all right...

-•••••••••••••••••_

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	7. Dwarf Equals Donkey

Chapter 7- Dwarf=Donkey

LEGOLAS POV

I looked at our group, recently renamed 'Protectors of Middle-Earth'.

"Roll call, Dwarf Galrin!"

"Of course I'm here, this expedition would go to disaster were I not!" He snorted. One of the Men, Kyro, started arguing with Galrin, and Erboh soon joined in.

"Well, I can see that the Men are here, but what about Alora?" I asked. As much as she might hate me, and as much as I thought she was a selfish minx, I just couldn't forget her face just as I looked at her flop onto the bed, filled with tears and regret. I couldn't leave without her. She believed that she could help, and I needed all the help I could get. Our horses were at least a mile away from Rivendell when the Dwarf, Galrin, spoke up.

"Guess the female ain't comin'. I knew she was nothin' but a coward." His horse stood out from the rest. A shiny black mare... Alora's horse! I growled through my teeth and spun around, my horse whinnying in protest. The rest of the company looked as if I was crazy. I slowly walked my horse up to Galrin, and spoke in a low, menacing tone.

"Is that your horse?" Galrin licked his lips.

"Well, of course, laddie, only Dwarves are worthy to ride a Meara." He snickered. I had known that all along it was a Meara, but this had gone too far.

"Galrin, you do know that Elves can tell if someone is lying?" I hoped that he wouldn't call my bluff. Galrin whistled.

"Ya hear that, gentlemen? This pointy-ear is trying to make me believe-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shocked me, as well as the other Protectors. I turned around to see Alora, of all people, leading a rather fat and ugly mule behind her. Galrin looked horrified and tried to back away, but I blocked his path. Alora marched straight up to the Dwarf. Her stare was full of malice, though I could tell she was acting, as me being an Elf. Truly, she was enjoying having a little bit of fun calling out the Dwarf out on his theft.

"You, master Dwarf, told me to get a mule to ride, but you didn't specify one thing-"

Five minutes later, Alora was once again on her real horse, named Isoli, while Galrin was on the mule.

"I belong on a horse! You should be the one on this thing!" He kept saying. A witty comeback entered my thoughts, and before I could stop it, the words flew out of my mouth.

"Don't worry, Galrin, the size fits you perfectly. Besides, if you fall off, you can actually climb on again without having to get you a box." The line about the box I had dredged up from when Gimli and I were defending Helm's Deep.

*Gimli: What's going on out there? Me: Do you want me to describe it to you? Or do you want me to find you a box?* The two Men laughed so hard, half the birds in the trees fled. I glanced at Alora for a quick second, and I could see her holding in laughter. Our eyes met, and her smile immediately dropped. Before, she had been riding just behind me. Now, she edged her way to the back of the group. I turned around and sighed.

"Hey, what's the difference between a Dwarf and a mule?" Kyro asked. When nobody responded, he continued anyway. "A mule is useful!" I chuckled, but Erboh and Alora burst out full laughter. I raised my eyebrow at Alora, an obvious question. She refused to meet my gaze, forcing herself to look at Kyro. She knew I was watching, but continued to laugh with Kyro as he told other jokes. Kyro was blushing every time Alora laughed. He was smitten with her. I couldn't take one more joke, or one more fail at making up with Alora. Before Kyro spit any more jokes, I used the setting sun as a distraction.

"All right, group, it's getting late. Let us eat and drink, then get some rest." We tied up the horses to some trees and sat down while I roasted fish and a few wild turkeys. I heard Kyro whispering in Alora's ear, and she chuckled every single time. She was playing him for a reaction, most likely from me. I snorted aloud, then went back to making dinner. It had been about half of an hour before the meat was fully cooked. I presented the food to Erboh, who didn't say a word, but took a turkey. Galrin took two whole turkeys, and ate both quickly, then reached for another. I grabbed a turkey as well, and Kyro took the fish. Three turkeys remained, and I tried offering the to the one member in our group that hated me with a passion- and it wasn't the Dwarf. Alora glared at me, then took some Lembas bread from her bag.

"No thanks, Legolas. I don't feel that hungry." She said, putting great emphasis on 'hungry'. I felt a bit of anger in my chest. I prepared this meal to keep us fed. These turkeys died to let us live, and several were left. There was no way to preserve them. I tried to finish a whole turkey, but I had lost my appetite. I angrily threw the remaining birds into the woods, away from the camp, so predators might (MIGHT) stay away from the company.

"Who's going to take watch? We'll take watch in turns." Alora ordered. She was trying to take over the company (again), but I had to agree that her idea was a good one.

"That's a really good idea, Alora." I tried to once again, create a mutual acquaintanceship.

"Thank you. Finally, wisdom from the leader. I will take first watch." Alora offered. Not to be outdone, I told them that I'd take second watch. The real reason I asked to take second watch was because I needed to talk to Alora- alone.

ALORA'S POV

I snickered silently as the party fell asleep. To be honest, I wasn't the least bit tired. However, I was really bored, and there were no grapes to keep me busy. I kept myself occupied by drawing my companions in the dirt with a stick. I was no artist, but it was kind of fun. Galrin was the most difficult to portray, but I did not know much about Dwarves. Kyro and Erboh were somewhat easier, given that they were more similar to an Elf than a Dwarf. I was quite surprised to find that Legolas was the easiest to draw. Then again, I knew my race well.

"Nice artwork." A voice from behind startled me. Legolas had already awoken, ready for his watch. I scrutinized his face, looking for mockery, but I saw only truth. He was appraising the dirt drawings, so I began to leave and climb into the bedroll, but Legolas grabbed my arm. I yanked it back, he had no reason to touch me.

"What are you doing?" I shot.

"I wanted to speak with you." Oh. Great. A conference from Mr. Perfect himself.

"Alora, ..." I tuned out his words. After a while, he tapped my arm- right on the dagger wound. I attempted to skirt away, but the borage just quit working. Now my leg was painful, and I tried hiding it. Legolas looked at me with concern. Apparently, I hadn't done a good job hiding it.

"What''s wrong? Alora, please listen to me." Legolas begged. I hesitated, then decided to hear him out.

"Alora, let me take a look. I've noticed that you frequently try to hide your pain, but when you need help, you-"

"I need no help! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I hissed. Legolas shook his head.

"You're stubborn, and sometimes, that may help you, but now, it will hurt you. Let me take a look, I'll do what I can." He tried to sway me, but I was, as he said, stubborn. We kept going back and forth until Galrin woke up.

"Go to sleep, ya lovebirds."

"Shut up, Galrin. I expected to see WISDOM from a Dwarf." I retorted. Galrin looked embarrassed, and glanced over.

"I'll go to sleep, but if you... pointy-ears don't wake, I'll take over." He tried to sound tough, but utterly failed. I went back to arguing with Legolas, but this time it was more of a joke. Finally, I gave in- because my cuts were really painful, but I didn't say so. Even still, I'm pretty sure he knew. It felt strange, having someone help me out. My whole life, I had isolated myself, and turned down all help. But here I was, with an Elf that I just met, dressing my wounds. While I was sitting there, I thought of an idea.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about the Fellowship." Legolas smiled and began the tale.

LEGOLAS POV

"Tell me about the Fellowship." I smiled, relieved to have pulled a halfway civil response out of her. I told her about the first council of Elrond, the fight about who would hold the Ring, Boromir's betrayal, his death, the Hobbits, Frodo, and kept going on and on. I became lost in my memories. It was as if the events were happening over again, and I didn't even realize that I was talking. I finished with Frodo leaving on the ship with Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Legolas? Are you alright?" Alora asked. I realized that tears were running down my face. I didn't hide my feelings. There was no point in hiding anything.

"I remember everything exactly the same, and I..." I choked up and cried for at least five minutes more, until the tears began to slow. Alora had been watching me the whole time, and her expression was sympathetic. I dared to ask the question that had been tugging on my mind since we fought in Rivendell.

"Alora?"

"What?" She said drowsily. I forgot that I had to take her watch, so I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"You're tired now, I'll tell you in the morning." As she began to walk away, I realized a way to start rebuilding her trust.

"Alora!" I called. She turned around, half irritated, half teasing. I had already gained some trust by confiding in her.

"What, I thought you said you would tell me tomorrow." She pointed out. I waved my hand.

"Different thought."

"Ask away." I breathed in deeply, then took a chance.

"I would like you to become second-in-command." Alora looked utterly shocked. I knew that she had wanted to lead the company, so I gave her the next best thing. She got through her shock and gave me the tiniest smile.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Legolas." I watched her climb into her bedroll and fall asleep. I watched till dawn, as my thoughts had kept me up all night. I closed my eyes for a minute of rest, which turned into a couple hours. My dreams were a mixed jumble, and completely random, with no pattern at all. I awoke when my ribs were crushed by a heavy weight landing on my chest. I stared up to try to figure out what it was, and stared straight into the eyes of an Orc.

...-.-••••••••••••••

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	8. Orcs, Jokes, and Legolas

Chapter 8- Orcs, Jokes, and Legolas

LEGOLAS POV

I stared straight up into the eyes of an Orc. I swore, then pushed the brute off of me. The bedrolls were empty, and blood filled the clearing. I had fallen asleep on my watch, and to pay for it, I had caused the death of my companions. Galrin, Erboh, Kyro, Alora... I prepared to avenge my friend's death, but as I drew by bow, laughter erupted around me. So, the nasty beast had brought backup. I would likely die, but at least I would die for a noble cause, and fall down fighting. I was about to let my arrow fly, when I heard another fit of laughter, and the Orc in front of me shimmered, then disappeared, leaving Kyro laughing hysterically. I was confused until the rest of the Protectors walked out of the trees, all laughing.

"I can't believe he fell for it!"

"He is so gullible!"

"Did you see his face?"

I growled and addressed the company.

"Tasteful joke. Great. And let me ask you a question;" I began. Galrin rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again..."

I continued, ignoring him.

"Just imagine. If I had attacked before I learned it was you, some of us would be dead. I don't think you accounted for my readiness for battle." I sighed before continuing. "Who came up with this mouse-brained scheme?" Alora stepped forward defiantly.

"Alora, if it was you-" She laughed.

"No, it wasn't me, it was Kyro's idea. I only helped with the... decoration." Kyro nodded, looking proud of himself, despite the fact that he could have died. Wait...

"Alora, how did you manage the blood and the Orc?" I queried, wondering how she could have possibly managed this. I mean, the blood was likely from some sort of animal, but the shimmering Orc disguise? Alora snickered and asked me a question to answer the question.

"Well, why should I tell you, if you didn't tell me that thing last night?" She flung back. The others were making random sounds, like kissy noises and whistling. I'm sure that my cheeks were red, but I tried to turn the embarrassment back.

"Oh, is that why I dressed your wounds while you had me tell you about my previous... adventures?" I challenged, having quite a bit of fun, but the reaction was not what I expected. Alora's mouth hardened into a thin line, and her face turned furious.

"The one time I push aside my pride to let someone help me, I get it shoved in my face! That was between us, not for these... creatures! Or shall I tell them how I was assigned to watch over you when you were sleeping and helpless?" She exploded. The words were Elvish, probably because I was the only one who could understand it.

"Go ahead, Alora. I don't care if I need help, because there is nothing wrong with needing assistance." I sighed. Great. I gained her trust, then lost it. Then gained it, and lost it. Again and again, over and over. Then a thought occurred to me. The only way for the Orc to look realistic was to use... magic. Even if it was simple magic, it would be enough.

"Alora, come here. I command it." I ordered. She stayed put.

"Fine, I'll come over there." I whispered the idea in her ear, and though she was livid, she grudgingly accepted. She began to cast the spell, and the whole day disappeared. Nobody would have any memory of it, not even me- or Alora.

ALORA'S POV

I woke up before daybreak, feeling a little bit tired, but in a fairly good mood. As I stretched, a funny idea occurred to me. Legolas had fallen asleep, so he would sleep for a while longer. I woke Galrin, Kyro, and Erboh. None of them were too enthusiastic about a 'pointy-ear' waking them, but they would thank me. As I explained my idea to the others, there was a nagging thought in the back of my mind. Legolas had made me second-in-command, and I would thank him by scaring him. Besides, the longer I thought about it, the more I realized that I would be making a big mistake. Legolas would be likely to shoot an arrow into the 'Orc's' skull, therefore killing Kyro, which would likely make Erboh leave the party as well. And Legolas... what would he think? His opinion was important to me, but I hated being bossed around. Then again, he hadn't issued any commands yet, except for when we stopped to rest. I imagined me being leader, and having someone you tried to be friends with kept rejecting your offers. I felt shameful that I had treated him this way, like I had when I jumped on my bed, but it hurt more. Galrin broke my thoughts when he prodded me with a stick.

"So, whatcha thinkin''bout, lassie?" I shook my head.

"There are too many risks. Legolas could accidentally shoot Kyro, and it could bring disaster on whole different levels." Kyro frowned, and I'm sure he disapproved, but I was aiming for safety. I hunted to pass the time, but there was little life. It didn't make sense to me, given that Legolas had caught several turkeys and fish the night before. I had a little food in my pack, but it wouldn't feed the whole company- and certainly not with Galrin. By about two hours before mid-day, I gave up and decided that we would go hungry for a little while. I would give everyone a share of the food in my pack, but it would just hold us over; there was not enough. I returned to the campsite with sorrowful news, but everyone (except Legolas, who was still sleeping somehow) was eating roast turkey.

"Where did you get these birds?" I asked, horrified that I had been shown up in hunting. Kyro grinned at me and began to talk- with food in his mouth.

"Oh, Galrin found them away from camp." I sniffed, but smelled no smoke, felt no heat.

"Were they hard to catch?" I asked, wondering how he actually caught them- with an axe, no less. Galrin looked at me like I had just announced that I was about to sprout wings.

"No, lassie. These turks were 'ready dead, an' roasted too, 'cept they was cold. No point in wastin' food like that." He replied, taking another bite of the turkey. The turkeys... Oh, no. They couldn't have been those from last night, when Legolas threw them away. I was once again blinded by a vision. We needed to go, NOW. I hurried to Legolas and tried to shake him awake. But as soon as my finger hit his skin, I realized that something was wrong. His skin was burning, as hot as the sun in summer. As I lifted his wrist to check his pulse, I was shocked by the result- his pulse was beating way too fast. And what's worse- I couldn't wake Legolas.

••••••••••••••••••

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	9. Sickness and Sanity

Chapter 9- Sickness and Sanity

ALORA'S POV

I kept trying to figure out what this sickness was, but I couldn't treat something that I had no idea what it was... I tried to gather the herbs I knew to treat each individual symptom. I mashed feverfew and chervil root together with honey, to cool the fever and soothe the throat and stomach. I reached into my pack, and then felt something that I had forgotten about. It was the package the servant maid had given me to pass on to Legolas... I tore the strings until I found cloaks inside. I snarled in disgust. The cloaks would do no good. But as I began to throw it away, a little slip of paper fluttered out. It read:

DEAREST LEGOLAS,

I HAVE MADE CLOAKS FOR YOU AND YOUR COMPANY. ON THE BACK, THE FABRIC WILL CHANGE COLOR TO HELP CAMOUFLAGE YOU.

I continued reading, and nothing would help, except the little bit at the end, which was written in the black speech of Mordor. It surprised me that Legolas could read it and Cassarina could as well. I had thought I was the only one.

THE LARGER CLOAK IS MEANT FOR YOU, MY LOVE. IT HEALS WOUNDS AND WASHES AWAY SICKNESS. I SUSPECT THE WOMAN-ELF, ALORA, IS A DANGER TO YOU. SHE IS POISONING YOU DAY BY DAY, AND THE ONLY WAY I COULD PREVENT THIS CATASTROPHE IS TO MAKE THIS CLOAK. BEWARE OF THE SHE-ELF, LEGOLAS! KILL HER WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE! WITH MOST ADMIRING LOVE, Q. CASSARINA

I decided to put the note away, for further examining. I had one last chance to save Legolas, but it was not one I liked. The cloak fit perfectly around Legolas, and to my relief, the queen had told the truth- about the healing cloak. But the rest was a complete lie. I was thankful for two things; the color had begun to return in Legolas' face, and that I had read the note first. So, he had either a queen trying to worm her way into his feelings, or he had a secret relationship with Cassarina. I hoped it was the first, because if he were to marry Cassarina, she would have complete control of Elves and Men. The other members of the party looked at me with concern as I watched him healing. Ironic, that so many times one of us had to watch the other. I thought about Orcandus, and wondered why we hadn't run into trouble. It felt like we had been on the road for weeks, when in reality, it was only two days.

"What happened?" Kyro asked, coming to sit down next to me.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Is it what happened to Legolas, or is it something else?" Kyro shook his head, his black hair flipping around his head.

"At first, you despised him, and now you're fawning over him, making sure he wasn't hurt, watching over him, actually having a decent conversation..." He explained. I could feel the blood running to my face.

"What? I am not... fawning over him! I would do the same for any of you. I do not wish to see my friends die without me attempting to heal you." I spoke too quickly, and Kyro obviously didn't believe my story. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, away from Legolas and the rest of the Protectors. My arrow flew into the Orc's skull before anyone else even realized that there we had company.

"Ambush! Form ranks!" I shouted, desperately trying to protect everyone. Legolas was still weak, and I positioned myself in between him and the line of Orcs. Kyro was struggling as he was being attacked by three Orcs at a time. I hesitated, and then was forced to abandon Legolas to help the rest of my team. I loosed arrow after arrow killing the beasts. I reached into my quiver, only to find that every last one was gone. My sword was the only weapon left that I could use, though it was not exactly my strong point. But the orcs just kept on coming, through the trees. This whole time, I was wishing for action, but now that it was here, at such a time, I began to think we could not win. Everything suddenly came into focus. I saw Erboh go down under a mob of the orcs, and who knew where Galrin was. Kyro was holding his own, but would soon be overwhelmed. I slashed left and right to save my companions, but it was a lost cause. An Orc was going for the easy target- Legolas. I tried to get there in time to save him, and was running at full speed. Just as the mace came down, I threw myself over Legolas and bore the full blow of the mace. As I faded into the black, I heard a voice, full of despair and agony. At least I died defending my comrades. That was all I could ask for.

LEGOLAS POV

I was beginning to wake up, wondering what the racket was. I turned my head and saw a whole army of Orcs descending on the Protectors. I played dead, knowing that in my fragile state, I would be more of a liability than a help. But I still had to watch as my team went down. Kyro was felled by an axe struck in his belly. Erboh was lying on the ground, already dead, or very close to it. I couldn't see Galrin anywhere, but Alora was fighting with fire in her veins to protect us. I looked above me as a shadow passed over my body. Alora let out a shriek as she threw herself between the Orc and me. I had to watch as the last surviving member of my team crushed under the blow of a mace. As I watched the light in her emerald eyes fade and wink out, I let out a piercing wail, for the deaths caused today, and the destruction of the Protectors. We hadn't fulfilled our purpose, and we wouldn't even survive our first battle. I knew that the Orcs left once we were all killed- except for me. My strength gave out when I attempted to stand, so all I could do was hang my head in mourning. I turned my head and saw something crushed in Alora's hand- a piece of yellowed paper. It was a letter addressed to me, from Queen Cassarina. I skimmed the letter, and saw mostly. words of affection. Nothing was very important, but the black speech of Mordor caught my attention. It landed face up, as I read what Cassarina hadn't wanted the rest to know. I was surprised to learn that my cloak had healing powers, never mind how I wore it. I immediately threw the cloak over Alora, hoping by some random chance that she would come back to the world. The rest of the letter contained plots to kill... Alora. That viper! Cassarina had tried to convince me to kill Alora; probably because she thought that our journey would bring us close, therefore leaving me with her. As if! I cared for her as a friend, but Alora thought of me as an acquaintance, maybe less. I stared at the bodies around the clearing. Kyro, Erboh, Alora, though for some reason, Galrin was nowhere to be found... A thought took form. Galrin had led this attack himself, betrayed us, and was a tool of either Cassarina or Orcandus... possibly both. A weak cough beside me surprised me, and I whirled around, staring at Alora. Her bones were crushed, and it would probably never heal right, if she lived. Alora was covered in blood, and more was seeping out, sticking to my outstretched arm. As I glanced around the clearing, the strong scent of blood and death made me realize that everyone was already dead. There would be no more Kyro, and Erboh would never again walk Middle-Earth.

"Now it's my turn to save you, Alora." I whispered. I loaded her onto the back of one of the horses and winced when she cried in anguish. We finally reached Rivendell in about two hours, only because I had pushed the poor horse to its limit. Elrond was already waiting at the gate, and at the sight of Alora, called for a servant to take her to the healer. When he inspected her, his face was shadowed, and I thought the worst.

"Leave. She needs her rest." I was prepared to argue so I could watch, but Elrond called me to the dining hall. My stomach growled as I just realized that I had gone without food or drink for at least eighteen hours. Elrond called for food, and almost immediately, golden platters filled with all sorts of food appeared. Roast hart, chicken soup, red grapes, and a great number more. I thought about the last plot to kill me, and wondered what secret this feast might hide.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Elrond assured me. Then why did I feel so uneasy?

I was worried about this extravagant feast, especially since I was poisoned too many times within the past few months. My stomach growled with anticipation, but I didn't want to take chances. Most of the food smelled delicious, without the sharp scent that poison bears. I warily picked up a glass filled with red wine and swirled around the liquid in the cup. Finally deciding it was safe, I downed the wine. To tell the truth, I filled my stomach, and downed too much wine, to the point of it clouding all thought and reason.

I staggered up the stairs, tripping, trying to find Alora. Being in the drunken state, it was probably best for me to sleep. However, wine, ale, mead, all of that gives you the ambition to do anything- while simultaneously taking away the ability to do so.

"Alora!" I slurred, bumping into walls. I finally made it to the nursing area, where Alora was lying. I could see her lying motionless.

"Alora..." My last thought was a replay of Alora bearing the smashing mace in place of myself.

I woke up with a massive migraine, and made a yet another one of my snap decisions. I had brought injury and death to all of my companions, so I would leave, to keep the last Protector alive. I needed to get out before Elrond assigned more companions, whom I would accidentally lead to their deaths as well. I gathered my pack and some food, just in case I couldn't find any. Getting to the gate without being seen was easier said than done, given that the elves were still trying to figure out how the orcs got in. Eventually, I was in front of the gate, and would have left, when a voice behind me boomed,

"Where do you think you're going?"

ALORA POV

I woke up, and wondered if this was the afterlife. An Elvish nurse walked into the room with water and an apple.

"Hello, Lady Alora." She said softly.

"Am I..."

"No, but you came close. Legolas brought you to Rivendell just in time. Another hour or so and it would have been too late." She breathed a sigh of relief. I was almost completely healed, just a few leftover bruises. I wondered how I could have been healed so well after such a terrible injury.

"What happened to the other Protectors?" I asked, afraid of knowledge, but more scared about not knowing. I knew immediately once she turned her head away. I had to blink back tears. Within a few days, I had let my company down. The tears made it through, and the nurse looked concerned.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" I began to shake my head, but Legolas' voice came back to me. *Alora, sometimes you need to accept help.* I nodded.

"May I please go downstairs?" I needed to talk to Legolas. I rushed down the stairs, and saw him- leaving with Cassarina on his tail. A wave of emotion washed over me. Disbelief. Anger. Sorrow. Helplessness. Betrayal. He was no better than anyone else. I bit my lip to keep from crying, and crushed my lip. It hurt like hell, but easier to bear than this. Legolas only brought me back so he could pick up his beloved queen. I rushed up the stairs and hid in an unused room. A thought crossed my mind- I wished I had died in the battle. My name was being called repeatedly, but I ignored it. The Protectors were gone. And so was Legolas, the only one who truly knew me and understood. He was never what I thought, so I lost nothing. But I still felt empty. Legolas had charmed me, ensnared me in his web of lies.

LEGOLAS POV

I whirled around at the voice of Queen Cassarina, and my blood boiled. She smiled broadly.

"My dear, I see you have taken my advice and killed that troublesome elf. I even sent in Orcs to help." She gushed.

"I have three things to tell you." I said gently, leading her into a trap. Her grin widened, and she obviously thought I was going to thank her for her scheme.

"Number one. The Orcs you sent killed my company." Cassarina looked pleased with herself.

"Of course, so there would be no witnesses!" She looked surprised that I hadn't praised her for her savage murder.

"Number two. I am not pleased in any way. You killed my team, just because you thought it would make me love you." My anger was starting to show, and the queen was frowning, figuring out that I did not appreciate her murderous ways.

"Number three. I have never loved you. I do not love you. I will never love you. Killing innocent people just because you think that they are your COMPETITION. You are a nasty little snake, lying and cheating to win! You played the game of love, and you lost. I could never fall in love with such a WITCH. Stupid, conniving, despicable, evil demon! You're lucky I haven't killed you yet." I snarled. Her face fell as she realized what I said. All I could think about was Alora, either dead already, or dying. Alora's eyes, flowing brown hair as she defended us. She had died at the hands of a monster, saving me. A fighter, fought to the very end. She was fire, comforting warmth, and had the ferocity of fire to defend who she cared about. Alora had hidden her feelings, but now they were clear as day. She cared for me, more than she let on. But she was gone. That future was gone. I rushed out of Rivendell, Cassarina running after me, pleading, begging, apologizing, anything to win me over. Rapidly, I drew my bow and aimed the arrow at her face. She was a murderer, and did not deserve such a painless death. Cassarina lie dead in the woods, my arrow between her eyes. I had always known she wasn't even descended from Aragorn, as did Elrond, so the line would not end- but finding the real heir would be a challenge. I threw her body into a stream, and began crying. What a bitter, bitter waste.

ALORA'S POV

I hid in the room for what seemed like days. I never stopped crying for shame. Trickery was what struck me down. A cleaning maid opened the door and let out a shriek. I couldn't move my limbs, and my eyes refused to open. I continued to think about the situation, and gained strength when I realized that he could be just another elf to me. Footsteps were heard pounding, doors opening and closing. I rushed out of the window so nobody would find me. It was easy to jump over the wall and make for the forest. My purpose as a Protector was to find allies and enemies. I already had two on my kill list. Cassarina and Legolas. I would kill him, if it was the last thing I would ever do. Hunt him down for the rest of my days.

LEGOLAS POV

The road to Dren was a difficult one, and I had a limited supply of arrows. I couldn't survive very long without arrows. I could use a sword, but my chosen weapon was the bow. Once in a while, I saw mountain lions, bears, and other predators. Occasionally, the beasts would confront me, looking for an easy meal, but my hatred overpowered their strength and hunger. Mountain lions tasted better than rabbits and quails, but cooking them was a difficult problem. I expected orcs at any given moment, coming to get revenge for their master- Cassarina. There was a friend in Dren that I needed guidance from, but the days were growing shorter, and the danger hung over me like a storm cloud. Eventually, people would pinpoint me as the killer of the queen. Isildur's line always lived longer, without any sign of aging until much later. Cassarina had already begun to get wrinkles, being forty years old. But still, even without many encounters of danger, and none from orcs, winter would soon descend, within about a month, maybe earlier. My mithril would protect me from physical attacks, but would do nothing against cold weather. I hoped that I would survive until I reached Dren, while paradoxically wanting to die. Alora was constantly on my mind, and the memory of her putting herself between the mace. She didn't know about the mithril. I would've been safe, and so would she. But there was no more Alora. I clenched my fists and drew my bow. I carved a target in a tree and continuously backed up; shooting at it, putting faces on the tree mentally.

"Cassarina. Orc. Galrin. Thranduil. Kyro. Cassarina. Cassarina. CASSARINA." The arrows flew smoothly and true of aim. I wished desperately for a diversion. A rustle in the bushes, and my wish was granted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_-...•••••••••

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

A/N: I am going to keep the cursing very minimal in here! I may use a few words, but nothing too extreme!

Thanks guys! - AGL


	10. The Sleeping Mist

CHAPTER 10- THE SLEEPING MIST

LEGOLASPOV

A figure slowly walked out of the trees, clad in a bright white cloak. As I aimed my bow and prepared to shoot, the hood drew back and I quickly sheathed my bow.

"Galadriel..." I said reverently to the Lady of Lorien. She smiled and lifted my face.

"What has become of the Protectors?" She asked, wondering why I was alone. My eyes filled with tears and I looked away. Understanding filled her gaze and she gently padded over to me.

"It couldn't have been your fault, Legolas..." She assured me. Moving her hand away, I dismissed her sympathy.

"Oh, but it was, my Lady." I said miserably. "I was in charge of the company. I let them down. All slaughtered." Tears flowed freely down my face now, and choking sobs escaping from my throat. The Lady of looked shocked.

"What? No, it couldn't have been..." She whispered. "My mirror would have told me otherwise. Not all of them..." I bowed my head in shame, but the Lady caught the movement. "Healing can come through the tragedies and storms." She said gently. I saw the wisdom of her words, but couldn't accept it. What good could possibly come from the destruction of the Protectors? Galadriel nodded her head, sharing in my remorse. A rush of anger flowed through my veins.

"You can't say that! No good can come from such an unnecessary loss of life..." I said brokenly. "They're gone, and I can't change that." Daring to look back, I saw the Lady was still smiling with a knowing air about her. So much had been lost, but the Lady of Light had her own experience and knowledge.

"Your best option is to make for Dren." She nodded. "He will be there at the inn." Smiling, she disappeared into the trees. Go to Dren? Yes, it was a nearby town, but what was there? And who was 'he'? The Lady's voice echoed around the clearing.

You must go to Dren and find the true lost king...

ALORAPOV

I decided to make for a nearby city. Gathering up supplies would be my top priority, but I had to move quickly. Trouble seemed to find me, or perhaps my anger drew those packs of Orcs and goblins, and the bandits were practically throwing their lives away. Fae-Elves tended to be stronger than normal Elves, but weaker than other Fae. I, upon which, was both. That made my magic quite powerful, but my emotions tended to be a bit... well, uncontrollable. My hate was stronger and fiercer than any of my opponents, and it pumped adrenaline into my body. The monsters didn't stand a chance- and neither would Legolas. I snorted, thinking of that fox-hearted coward. Channeling my anger into hunting was the best idea, lest I become a slave to my anger- which probably wasn't working. My fury was as strong as ever.

At mid-day, I brought down a large buck, more luck than skill. Skinning the pelt took a while, which helped to keep me busy enough to banish my darker thoughts, and would bring a fair price from the city. Pulling out my map, I figured that the closest city was still Rivendell, but there was no way I could return. The next city was Dren, a cozy little town, perfect for hiding. I determined that, if I moved quickly, I might make it to Dren in about two weeks, give or take a few days based on what I ran into. I wished again for my poor horse, who had likely been slaughtered by the Orcs- or taken by Legolas. Either way, I was without an efficient means of travel. I noticed the exhaustion settling over me, but I knew that I couldn't stop, now that I was being hunted. Why had I tried to save his life? He would have been killed, and I could have saved another Protector. But I had chosen a dirty, lying traitor. My senses were dulled, for some reason, and if I had so much as taken a look around I would have noticed the unfamiliar plant life, or the creeping tendrils of mist. My steps slowed and my legs grew weak, so weak. When I stumbled, I found that I could not get back up. A noxious gas filed my lungs, and I began coughing up blood, scratching my throat raw. Looking around, I realized that I was in the dreaded Sleeping Mist. A warning bell rang in my mind. There is no set location for the Mist, but it rather traveled around aimlessly. My head pounded as I struggled to remember what I knew about the Sleeping Mist. A conversation with my father came back to me.

"The Sleeping Mist will weaken you, Alora." He'd said as sat on his lap, a girl of no more than five. "I have protection against the Mist, but Elves are not."

"Why can you be protected, but not me?" I had asked him, quite confused.

"Alora, I'm Fae. I can't be affected, but Elves can. Other weaker beings will sleep forever, lost in nightmares and horrors. But you will not sleep." He lifted my chin. "You will weaken, unable to move, condemned to a life of helplessness." Shaking his head, he told me the most chilling horrors of the Mist. "There are creatures there, many, many dangerous creatures, but none more feared than the Spectrals." My father shivered, and hearing the name alone sent icy fear into my heart.

"What's wrong with them?" I had been curious, yet frightened as I clung to the knowledge.

"They can fool you, Alora. They take the form of someone you know and care for, and use that love against you. Trickery is what it is. Even a Fae cannot escape from their hungry glares."

Soon, all to soon, the Mist would claim me to a fate worse than death. I'd have failed in my quest to purge Middle-Earth of the evils that stalked this land, that threatened the hopes and dreams within. My grip on reality faltered when someone I knew stepped out of the mist.

"Father..." I rasped, the effort burning my throat. His eyes widened with recognition.

"Apple!" He said brightly. I had originally thought him a Spectral, but who else would know my childhood nickname? "You mustn't succumb to the Mist, my daughter. Fight it!" He handed me an odd looking fruit. "Eat this. It will clear your mind." Taking it gratefully, I bit into the sweet flesh and felt the fog clear from my senses. My father rubbed my arm, causing me to yelp in discomfort.

"What's this?" He murmured, drawing up my sleeve. Fresh blood stained the bandages, revealing the bruises and blade marks. Drawing away, I pushed his hand.

"I'm fine. I-It's nothing." My old habit of denying help had returned, and I embraced it.

"Apple, you need to stop this pointless journey." I was shocked. My father had always been the one to back out, but even he would never abandon an entire country to die.

"What? We need to try!" I protested. " We can't just leave Middle-Earth!" His eyes flashed.

"You need to live, Alora. Your quest will end in failure, and all for naught. Your companions are dead, and the enemy grows stronger. We must flee. Hatred clouds your judgment." Fury burned in my stomach.

"Why are you so eager? And how did you..." Know about my hatred...

"You should have known better, you fool." My father hissed. "Your mind is weak, and your body weaker." His form flowed and shimmered into a large beast. A Spectral. My attempts to escape were fruitless, and the creature bounded over and laid a claw on my chest. My bow had been snapped, and my arrows destroyed. Even my sword was gone. I was truly at the Spectral's mercy. Drawing its claws upon my neck, drawing blood, was painful the venom dripping off of its teeth and claws. It let out a long, piercing howl, and a pack of Spectrals padded out of the trees, their fangs glistening with saliva.

"Fresh blood..." My Spectral sang, running its tongue over my wounds, the poison burning. The Spectrals took up the chant.

"Fresh blood, fresh blood..." They cackled with glee. I shrieked in pain as they began to feast upon my flesh.

•••••••••••••••

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	11. Snowlight

Chapter 11- Snowlight

LEGOLASPOV

The autumn land was dying. The beautiful trees I had come to know so well were bare, signifying approaching snowfall. I shivered, more from my bleak thoughts than the chill in the air. My heart pounded like a battering ram on full speed as I ran on, desperate to escape the frigid clutches of winter. Despite the urgency of my quest, I couldn't help but notice the last pieces of beauty left in Middle-Earth. A small patch of snowdrop flowers near an old oak tree, shimmering with frost, bubbling streams and springs, and once, I swear I saw a phoenix rise at dawn, trailing smoke behind its flowing plumage. Yet every piece of life reminded me of the death I had left behind, especially the young doe that had rested her head on my shoulder as I slept. When my eyes opened, the deer was lying on my belly, snuffling contentedly. Stroking her gently, I began to hum a song of the forest as I let my worries flow out of me. Falling asleep right then was my first mistake as I was blinded by a vision. A deep forest, shrouded by fog, screams echoing through, horrid, unearthly shrieks. Torture and pain were laced through those cries. My mind-self darted forwards and saw an impossible sight- Alora, surrounded by an entire pack of Spectrals, being eaten alive.

"No!" I cried as a blinding white light cut off the vision. Blinking myself awake, I realized the impossible. Alora was alive- and in grave danger.

ALORAPOV

"Fresh blood, fresh blood..." The nasty creatures lapped at my bleeding wounds, the venom burning like the deepest fires of Mordor. As I struggled to get free, something chafed against my leg. Cold and stiff- my dagger! My hidden dagger in my boot! But how was I to reach it? I was being held down and destroyed little by little, and there was nothing I could do but accept fate. Then again, when have I been known to give up? Struggling against my captors fiercely, I succeeded in distracting them enough to yank my arm free and pull out my hidden blade. I slashed wildly, causing the beasts to howl in pain and release me.

"Foolish girl!" The first Spectral hissed. "Give up now while you can!" Its menacing snarl was cut off with a screech from the rest of the pack. I averted my eyes as blinding starlight filled the clearing. Daring to open my eyes a slit, the Spectrals were writhing in pain from the freezing light. The bringer of starlight pawed at the ground nervously, her hooves shimmering where they touched the ground. The beautiful creature's mane seemed to flow with frost and her pelt was the cool gray of winter snowclouds, sleek and smooth. Her eyes rivaled the sun's for sheer brightness and glow, while the icy blue tip of her spiraled horn radiated the beauty of the snow and in her wings the promise of snowstars.

"A Windigo..." I whispered reverently, gazing in wonder at the winter Alicorn. The mare looked at me sharply, before turning towards the recovering Spectrals, ruffling her feathers in alarm.

"Not so fast, clever one." The first Spectral hissed warningly. The Windigo neighed in fright and began rearing at the air, hoping to frighten away the shadowy beasts. It seemed that we were both doomed, and I felt a stone of guilt settle in my belly. She sacrificed herself to allow me a few more minutes to live- which would have proved ineffectual. The Mist was claiming me. Right before I blacked out, an arrow whizzed past my ear and I heard a bleak whinny of protest before the body hit the cold earth.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I decided that to celebrate today, I'd give you guys a little treat by posting an extra chapter! Don't worry, I'll still post next Friday, but I hope you enjoy this one! Yeah this chapter's a little short, but oooh, I was aching to get this one out. And yeah, I'm sorry I haven't gotten up my drawings, I kind of lost them... 0-o' oops... I'll do something, I promise. But besides that, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! EAT TURKEY! Want to know a good Thanksgiving prank? If you eat pumpkin pie, take some of the filling and drop it on your shoe. Wait for somebody to notice it, and this conversation could go one of two ways:

1: Either the person says, "Oh my God, is that dog poop on your shoe?" And at that point, you look down at your shoe and swipe your finger through the pumpkin filling. Lick it off your finger and make a THOUGHTFUL face and say, simply, "Yep."

2: OR you could prompt it by saying, "Oh, man, I think I stepped in dog poop..." By then you put your finger into the pumpkin filling and lick it off. If you do this, you can make either a satisfied face or an absolutely disgusted face as you say "Yup."

Have fun, and Happy Thanksgiving!

-AGL

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	12. Rekindle Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

A/N: While I was writing this chapter, I was breaking. It hurt to write this, and it hurt even more to read it again. This is a little gift from me to you, another early post. I have no idea how I managed to do this, but I wanted to show a little bit of the past of Legolas. I half wish I hadn't bothered... But here you go...

-AGL

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.•••••••

Chapter 12- Rekindle Memories

LEGOLASPOV

My legs were on fire from the overexertion, but I had to find the Mist. This was going to be far from simple, given that I didn't even know where I was going. However, I had to deal with it. I thought about what I knew of the Mist. It can easily claim lesser beings, even Elves. Very few were immune to the poison that roamed within the Sleeping Mist, and I unfortunately was not one of them.

I just hope I can get in and out before the Mist takes control of my mind... I silently prayed. People had been driven mad by the toxins if they were not affected by the sleep itself, a lesson I had learned the hard way- the very hard way.

"No, Legolas!" A silky voice ordered desperately. A young boy turned to see a beautiful brown-haired woman rushing towards him. Running gleefully, thinking it was just a game, the boy pushed flowing blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

"Legolas Greenleaf, get over here right now!" The boy Legolas ignored the woman and ran as fast as his five-year old legs could carry him. He couldn't have recognized the clinging drops that sapped his energy, but the woman did. "Legolas!" She was by his side in an instant, cradling him while Legolas weakly squirmed, trying to escape her grasps.

"Nope, nope, nope!" He had huffed breathlessly. Pulling away from her, he'd noticed something wrong with her eyes. Whereas before they were the beautiful blue of an ocean, they were now clouded over. Whispering filled the air, speaking to them.

"Join us..." It had cackled, but the boy was clearly frightened.

"Mommy, we have to go!" Tugging on his mother's arm and pointing back to their home, she remained unresponsive. "Mommy!" Legolas had cried. Relief filled his eyes as she turned towards her son.

"No, stay with Mommy." Grabbing his arm tightly, he squealed in discomfort. Her eyes widened and the woman fell to the ground.

"No, Mommy! Get up!" He wailed, shaking her. "You promised you would take me to the town today! We were going to get some of the honey candy for my birthday and... and..." Legolas bawled. His mother stirred slightly, a wisp of smoke entering her mouth.

"No..." She'd hissed. Covering her ears, the scream had echoed throughout the forests. "They'll get us!" She shrieked, her brown hair damp with tears.

"Mommy?" Legolas looked into her eyes, turning darker by the second until they were the sky on a starless night, as unforgiving as the grave.

"Come here..." She beckoned, inviting her son closer, who slowly inched away. His mother looked hurt. "Now, Legolas, come by Mommy..." She smiled gruesomely. Legolas hesitated, his instinct to flee battling with his trust for the woman. She used that small freeze to lunge at her son, raking her nails against his face. He howled with pain and backed away, pushing the dirt out of his eyes. The woman shrieked and clawed at her face, ripping out skin. Legolas screamed at the sight of his mother bleeding freely, inflicting pain upon herself.

"Marionn!" A gruff voice sounded behind Legolas. "What do you think you're doing?" Thranduil called to his wife before seeing the mist. Running to save his son from the mist, he drew his sword. "Where are you, monsters? Come out and fight!" He snarled, pushing the young boy behind him. Echoes of a silent scream filled the air. Marionn smiled and reached out towards Thranduil.

"My love, give me the child." She hissed, reaching for the boy, her hair caked with blood.

"Release my wife!" Thranduil roared, waving his blade at the air. Marionn advanced on the two, undaunted by the danger. "I can't hurt you, Marionn." He said brokenly. She laughed manically, yanking at strands of her hair.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little..." She sang like a small child, the last of her sanity leaving her mind. "What was the next line?" Marionn asked simply, still drawing closer to her family. "Oh, yes, the mouse ran up the cow jumped over the little lamb..." Marionn babbled, a red light glowing in her eyes. "One, two, Mommy's coming for you... Three, four, there's no hope anymore... five, six..." She ranted, baring her teeth. "You would be so... delicious..." Licking her lips, the crazed woman leapt at her bewildered family.

"Forgive me, Marionn..." Thranduil whispered brokenly as he thrust the sword and his wife's blood stained the ground, the last of the light vanishing from her eyes. The boy let out a heart-piercing wail and rushed to his mother.

"Get up..." Tears trailed down his filthy cheeks as he shook his mother, her blood running over his tiny hands. Legolas screamed, his sorrow choking his speech. "Mommy! No! Get up! You're not gone, you're just sleeping! Wake up!" He cried for hours over his mother's stiff body, wishing that he'd listened all those times he'd taken cookies from the kitchen or snuck toads into her bed. But now there would be no more hugs or kisses, no more tickle fights or bedtime stories. He would never see his mother's bright blue eyes again, never feel her warmth and love. Never again would he play hide-and-seek with his mother, his laughing giving away his position easily. No more 'I love you more', no more soft footsteps on the grass. He'd have given anything to be able to say he was sorry, that he loved her more than anything, and he'd have done anything for one more day. It was his fault, he knew it. If he hadn't gone into the mist... Legolas would have given everything for one more reprimand, one more scolding from his Mommy.

"It's not your fault, Legolas." Thranduil bent down next to his son. But Legolas couldn't forget the small light that had returned to her eyes just before his father stabbed her, ending her new sick and twisted life. The tiniest amount of love had been visible in her eyes just before it was ended forever.

Just as the sword had been plunged through her chest, he'd caught one small phrase before she died.

"I'll always love you more..."


	13. Shattering the Mist

Chapter 13- Shattering the Mist

LEGOLASPOV

My vision of my past was as vivid as the day it occurred... This wasn't fair. I couldn't let Alora suffer the same fate as my mother. I could stop her from becoming a lost, tormented soul within the Mist- if only I could find her.

Shaking off the cobwebs of the past, I forced myself to focus on my path. Nothing out of the ordinary, save a few animal bones. Panting, I drew to a halt and observed my surroundings. Just trees, hills, and a small cliff protruding from a rocky formation... I could climb that cliff and regain view of my location, and possibly pinpoint the Sleeping Mist. Scaling the rocks was easier than I expected, with new found determination surging through my limbs. As my hand scraped the top of the rocks and I scrambled to the top, I recognized where I was.

Right above the Mines of Moria.

"How did I not see that?" I muttered to myself. "I guess the fog ahead was just too thick..." My eyes widened. That's it! The Mist was obscuring my vision!

"I'm coming, Alora!" Jumping down from the cliff, I braced myself and ran straight into the Mist. The air was thick, making it difficult for me to breathe properly, but that seemed to be the only liability. I still felt sane enough, and my strength wasn't being sapped away. At least I wasn't singing childish nursery rhymes. Part of me wondered why, but there was no time to focus on that right now. My feet sank into the boggy earth, making small sucking noises as I pulled away each time. My only hope was that I didn't run into any Spectrals. I had to be cautious of every sound that I heard, or else I would become host to a Spectral feast.

"Alora?" I called in hushed tones. No answer. "Alora?" I continued to say her name, hopeful that she would pick up on my voice and react.

"Legolas?" A female voice soothed, answering my desperate call. Whipping around, I drew my bow and shouted loudly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. A figure walked out of the trees, one I knew only too well.

"Mother..." I uttered in disbelief as my mother smiled at me with a warm twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello, my son." She opened her arms and I didn't hesitate to run into them. "What are you doing this far out?" Her ocean-blue eyes looked at me questioningly.

"I need to find someone."

"But I'm right here." My mother replied, confused.

"Not you, somebody else." I needed to find Alora before it was too late, but my mother was so warm, so inviting. But she was dead. With great effort, I pulled away from the woman.

"You're not my mother." I accused.

"Well, why would you ever think so, Legolas?" She said, hurt. Seeing my mother in pain broke my heart, but I had to ignore it.

"I watched her die as she went insane. I watched my father's sword enter her chest. I saw the last of the light disappear from her eyes as I begged her not to leave me." I said crossly, my rage building. "I lingered by my mother's cold, unmoving corpse, waiting for her to wake up. I stayed there for hours. My mother is dead." My voice echoed through the trees, startling a flock of nesting crows.

"But I'm not dead."

"No. You're not." I agreed. My bow was drawn, the arrow shot, and the woman dead.

"But now you are." The crows returned to feast upon her flesh. How fitting, I thought. A flood of guilt rushed over me as I saw my mother dead with my own arrow in her neck. The heavy feeling of remorse did not lift as I trekked through the forest, and if anything, it grew. Both then and now, I held responsibility for my mother's death. As a boy, had I not gone into the Mist, she would still be alive. And now, as I enter the Mist once more, I have killed her again.

"But that thing wasn't your mother." I growled to myself, trying to convince myself to let her go. Picking up my pace, I ran on, desperate to find Alora before either one of us fell prey once more to the horrors of the Mist. I still had no clue as to why I was not being affected by the dulling effects of the Sleeping Mist. A dull sound reverberated through the forest. Stopping dead in my tracks, I pricked up my ears to catch the sound. There it was again- a scream, a blood-curdling, pain-filled scream.

Alora.

I ran, faster than I had ever run before, to catch up to Alora. The shouts of pain grew in pitch, and I knew that she was going through torture and torment. I have to stop this, I thought. Holding my bow in front of me, I nocked an arrow. A frigid wind blew past me and chilled me to the bone, making me shiver involuntarily. Glancing through the trees, Alora was lying on the ground, nearly unconscious, surrounded by an entire pack of slavering Spectrals, shielding their eyes from the freezing light of a Windigo. The ice horse reared up on its hind legs, frightened by the dark beasts in front of it, its horn glowing with a natural aura. I let my arrow fly into the skull of a Spectral, causing the Windigo to whinny in fear and back away, spreading its wings. I turned to the others, shooting arrow after arrow, killing the monsters. After they all lay dead or dying, I walked over with my bow drawn, waiting for any sign of life. I slit the throats of the Spectrals and made my way over to Alora. She was heavily wounded, chunks of bitten flesh and profuse bleeding. Her once-shimmering dark brown hair was torn and bloody, and the only sign she still lived was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"See what you've done to yourself, Alora?" I whispered, picking up the injured she-Elf. The Windigo neighed and nudged my arm.

"Take her for me, please." Placing Alora on the Windigo's back, the horse nodded in consent and I climbed onto its back. The horse spread her wings and leapt into the air, leaving spots of frost behind. Alora was deathly pale, and her blood was staining the Windigo's fur and falling to the ground. Bending forward, I placed my hand on her brow.

"Please hold on."

-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-••••••••

A/N: Hello there! I hope you liked this chapter! I have given you guys a real treat this week, posting much more often than usual. (You know I love you guys when I write over one thousand words on my iPod...) I guess I'm just psyched about the upcoming release of 'The Desolation of Smaug'! You know Evangeline Lilly? (She was in Smallville!) Peter Jackson put her in the Hobbit DOS, as a Sylvan Elf named Tauriel. Supposedly, she is going to be a love interest for Legolas. So here I am, open mouthed and all like, NO! When I saw the picture of Evangeline kissing Orlando Bloom on the cheek, I was just thinking, this means war... *Legolas* You know, you're taking this a bit too far...

Thanks guys! Yes, I'm still posting on Friday, I just love you! :3

-AGL

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	14. Burdens and Healing

A/N: I do apologize for the interruption, but unfortunately, my original Son of Sauron story glitched and deleted most of my chapters. I have posted my copy of it here, so I will post on this one from now on. Thank you for your patience!

Chapter 14- Burdens and Healing

LEGOLASPOV

I shivered in the freezing wind, the icy droplets of clouds stinging my skin. Alora's face was white, her blood draining quickly. Tearing a strip of fabric off of a roll of bandages from my pack, I wrapped them around her wounds. Hopefully this will be enough for now, I thought. Luckily, the Windigo didn't seem to mind the slight movement on her back, and was flying smoothly and steadily. From what I could tell from below, we were passing the Sleeping Mist and on our way to Dren.

"Why were you out here?" I murmured, more to myself than Alora. Of course she couldn't hear me. Flying on the Windigo's back offered me time to think. How did I escape the effects of the Sleeping Mist? I was still confused. My own mother had fallen prey to it, and yet I was relatively unscathed. The Windigo neighed, snow and frost blowing out of its mouth. Shivering, I pulled the cloak around my shoulders, hoping for a little warmth. The cloak... Cassarina must have tied it around my neck in the old forest near Rivendell. No wonder I wasn't affected by the Mist! My cloak had negated the effects of the poison. I hated to admit it, but Cassarina had done me a favor. Realization dawned on me. It had healed before, it could do it again! Nearly ripping the cloak off of my back, I laid it over Alora and prayed for whatever magic it possessed would heal the she-Elf. Nothing. Not so much as a shimmer.

"Come on!" I clenched my teeth, willing the magic to work. But now, it seemed like a useless piece of fabric. Maybe her wounds were too severe to heal. The day was breaking, the sun rising over the horizon. I almost laughed. How many times had we had to save each other from death? My eyes grew tired and heavy, and I had to force myself to snap them open. I could tell that the Windigo was exhausted as well.

"Please, just a bit further!" I pleaded the horse. She nodded her head in consent- a bit grudgingly, I might add. Grabbing Alora's hand, I noticed it was burning. I hesitated, unsure of what to do. The mare whinnied, breaking me out of my thoughts. Dren was nearby- and so was help.

"Could you please land near the town?" I asked the Windigo. She nodded and began to descend. She landed outside the city gates, within a small cluster of oak trees. I could smell the sap coming from the trees, just begging to be drawn. I climbed off of the Windigo's back, noticing that her hoof prints left spots of frost on the ground. I lowered Alora off of the Windigo's back and wrapped the cloak around her.

"Thank you," I whispered to the mare, stroking her mane. Pulling an apple out of my bag, I offered it to the shimmering white horse. She accepted it gratefully, crunching the sweet fruit with relish. After she trotted away, I hefted Alora into my arms and headed for Dren. As I neared the gates, I called to one of the guards on top of the towers.

"Help me! Open the gates!" The guard eyed me distrustfully.

"What brings you here?" He challenged, hand on his sword.

"My- my sister's injured! She needs help!" I fought the urge to scream and curse at the guard. Alora's time was running out, and bickering wasn't helping anything.

"Let them in." Another gruff male voice commanded.

"Of course, Lord Bryling." The guard grunted, and then pulled the lever, bringing up the gates. The chains clanged together as they revealed the inside of Dren. A nice, quaint little town. The bakery had just set out new cookies, and I could hear the smith hammering at his forge. Little children ran past, giggling with muffins in their arms.

"Need help?" I turned around. It was the same man who'd ordered the guard to open the gate. His eyes fell on Alora. "Who's this?" He asked, staring at Alora in consternation. "What happened to her? You look like you've been to Mordor and back!" I let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Something like that. Look, I need to see the apothecary. My sister desperately needs assistance." I pushed urgency into my tone, knowing that Alora was close to death. Her blood had soaked through the filthy bandages and was now seeping out into the cloak. Lord Bryling straightened up.

"The apothecary's just down the street on your right. I'll show you the way." He offered. I nodded my head in appreciation as he led me down to the medicine shops. "In here."

"Thanks." As soon as I entered the shop, a small, pudgy woman came running. She seemed quite elderly based on human standards, at least sixty-five or seventy.

"Who's there?" She wheezed. Her eyes fell on Alora.

"Oh, my, the poor dear!" The woman waved me over. "Just put her on the table right here." I laid Alora down and the old woman clicked her tongue.

"By the gods, what happened? Take off that filthy cloak, boy." I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything.

"What's her name?" The woman asked, trying to make idle conversation.

"This is... Lilianna, and I'm... Jareth." I'd said the first names that had come to mind, and if I'd hesitated, it would have been obvious that they were false names. Despite the woman's kind demeanor, I didn't want our true identities known. I'd learned in the past not to always trust appearances.

"I'm Temba, the resident healer here in Dren." Temba removed the bloody bandages, revealing deep gouges in Alora's flesh. She motioned for me to sit down.

"Oh, the poor dear..." She sympathized. "It's all right, you'll be fine..." She sang gaily. I have no idea how this tiny woman worked with such haste, changing the bandages and plastering the wounds with poultices of plants and herbs.

"How did she ever get in such condition?" Temba wondered. "She looks as if she'd been mauled by a bear!"

"We were ambushed in the forests up north." I answered carefully. The process seemed to take hours, and my eyes grew heavy. Against my will, my eyes eventually closed, and I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

ALORAPOV

As I neared consciousness, I wished I hadn't. The Spectral wounds burned with an unholy poison like the deepest pits of Mount Doom. Was I dead? I couldn't have escaped the Mist on my own. I struggled to remember what happened in my last few minutes of the forest. I managed to get the Spectrals to release me, and then there was a Windigo... Had she saved me?

"Oh, thank goodness, dear! You're awake!" A woman's voice said gleefully, making me tense up at the unexpected disruption. "Lilianna? Your brother Jareth brought you here just in time." I blinked open my eyes, trying to rid myself of the dizzying blurriness. Jareth? Who was Jareth? As far as I knew, I didn't even have a brother. "That must have been some ambush..." What? I should play along for now, until I learn more.

"Oh, um... " I began but the woman put a wrinkled finger on my lips. I could smell the sharp scent of burdock root in it, to take away infection.

"Don't try to speak, dear." She held broth to my lips, and I gratefully swallowed it, knowing how hungry I was. I immediately recoiled at the bitter taste of the soup.

"Oh, don't mind the taste, Lilianna. This'll help you heal right back up." So I'm 'Lilianna' now? Fine. I tried sitting up so I could observe where I was. The woman was short and elderly, with a kind face. Everything was still a bit fuzzy, but I could see well enough in the light of the hearth.

"I'm Temba, the apothecary shop owner. It's a good thing your brother brought you here in time." She continued, while still shoving the nasty soup into my mouth, making me gag.

"Where is... uh..." I tried to remember what she said, to no avail. "My brother?"

"Jareth's sitting right over there on the chair. Oh, and you might want to be quiet, he's still sleeping." Temba said in a hushed tone. I looked over, and though it took a while to focus, I nearly screamed when I finally realized who 'Jareth' was.

The Elf sitting in front of me was Legolas.

••••••••••••••-.-.-.-

A/N: Just letting you know, if you've played Skyrim, then Dren looks like Riverwood. I've decided to try and post more often. I've got major inspiration lately, so why not make the best of it? Yeah, so I did use the Goblin King's name "Jareth" from the movie Labyrinth as the pseudonym for Legolas. I've got Magic Dance on the brain! I assume that most of you have seen the trailer for "The Hobbit; Desolation of Smaug", and I've been thinking. Once the movie comes out, I might put Tauriel into my story. (Tauriel's the supposed 'love interest' for Legolas.) If things turn out the way I hope they don't, then yeah, I'll put her in, just to create more tension. *Legolas* Catfight! *me* why you little- *Legolas* not the hair! NOT THE HAIR! Speaking of cats, yes, most of the herbs and medicine names I got from Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter. It's a really good series, you should check it out! If anybody has any ideas for names to put in here, please let me know in the comments! Sometimes it comes as easily as a river, and sometimes the well's dried up. Thank you all for dealing with the 'story glitched so I put up a new one' ordeal! I really appreciate every last comment and vote! It's what actually prompted me to write more of this! Had I not received so many positive comments a few months ago, you wouldn't be reading this! I'd like to give you all a treat- for the next week or so, starting now, I'll post one chapter every few days instead of every other Friday! Love you guys,

~AGL

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way, nor do I own any of the characters from the original books or movies (unfortunately). I do, however, own all of my OC's. Alora belongs to me, as does the story Son of Sauron. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


	15. Nothing Is As It Seems

Chapter 15- Burning Realization

ALORAPOV

Legolas? Legolas?

"Let me go..." I muttered, struggling to stand. He needed to be dealt with. I would wring his neck and leave him out for the wolves- and even that was compassion by my own standards.

"Oh, but you can't get up! You'll agitate your wounds!" Temba worried. Rushing over to me, she placed a wizened hand on my forehead. "You're a tad cooler than before, though." I'd have to wait to 'speak' with Legolas, then.

"How did I get here?" I asked the woman, faking ignorance while sizing up the situation.

"Your brother brought you back." She answered simply.

"Oh." Legolas had likely told her another lie. I had probably managed to crawl back, or the Windigo brought me in some way. Anything was more likely than assistance from him. Legolas might have seen me, but he certainly wouldn't have saved me. Would he? I licked my lips, wishing for a sip of water, something to wet my parched throat.

"May I please have some water?" I asked hoarsely, sitting up on the table. It still hurt, but I wasn't going to tell Temba that. She'd just make me lie down again, and if there's one thing I couldn't stand (besides Legolas), it's sitting still.

"Of course, dear." She disappeared into what I presumed was the back door to draw water from the nearby river. It would likely take her a while, so I used her absence to my advantage.

"Legolas!" I whispered loudly. He didn't stir. "Legolas!" I tried again. He remained in the clutches of sleep. I'd have continued, but Temba returned with a bucket full of sloshing water. When she gave me a cup to drink out of, I had to literally fight with my minimal willpower not to throw it at Legolas.

"Here you go, Lilianna." She huffed with the effort of lugging the heavy bucket. The river must have been closer than I thought for her to have returned that rapidly. An elderly woman wouldn't have returned so quickly if the river had been farther away.

"Where am I?" It seemed that I knew, that I should know where I was. The scenery felt so familiar, yet foreign.

"You're in Dren, sweetie." Temba answered lightly. So that's how Legolas found me. I must've been near Dren since the start, and when Legolas found me, if he'd actually found me, that is, he'd decided to play 'knight in shining armor'. I gritted my teeth as I stared at Legolas, resenting his face. But where was his precious? Cassarina certainly would have left me for dead.

"Are you alright, Lilianna?" The woman asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, just... tired." She smiled at me.

"Here, come with me. We'll leave your brother for now, and I'll show you to the guest's room." As I moved off of the table, my head started pounding with pain. I grabbed at my temples, biting my tongue to keep from screaming.

"Oh, let me help you, dear." Temba said, helping me down. I pulled away, eluding her grasp.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." I muttered curtly. Temba seemed unabashed by my rude behavior.

"Oh, nonsense! Here, the room's this way..." As the woman led me to the guest room, I stepped back, suddenly unsure of Temba and her assistance.

"Oh- uh, thank you for your hospitality, but I should go get my... brother." I hated the words, but something didn't feel right about this. She was too kind. Temba appeared hurt.

"Oh, but why? You can stay here and rest up a bit!" This woman was too eager to please and assist.

"I'll be fine, ma'am. Thank you for everything." I turned away from Temba, but as soon as I'd shifted, she was standing right in front of me.

"Don't be that way, dearie!" She licked her lips hungrily, nearly salivating. I tried pushing past her, but Temba had a grip like steel, and in my fragile state, I could do nothing.

"Let me go!" I tried drawing my hand away, but she only tightened her hand. Her fingers burned into mine, and I shrieked in pain.

"Oh, I won't have that, Lilianna." She swiped at my hand, her nails scratching my palms. "What a rude way to treat your host!" I was still weak, but I was not going to give up. Pulling my hidden dagger out of my boot, I held it in front of the woman. Dried Spectral blood was still on the edge of the blade giving it an eerie edge. She laughed menacingly, and reached out for me with long, curving talons. The woman screeched in pain as I slashed in blind panic, cutting a deep gash in her hand.

"Come here... I won't hurt you!" She purred invitingly. Temba's voice was so soft and pleasant, capturing me in a spell. She wouldn't hurt me. She helped me before, right? What was I doing? I knew that this was a trick, somewhere within me screamed for me to wake, but I could not find the will.

I drew closer, hesitating slightly as she held out her hand. Placing my own in hers, she smiled at me- and for just a moment, her eyes flickered to something between reptile and human. That was all it took for me to break out of the trance. I made a mad dash for the doorway, but Temba's arm stretched and yanked me back. Hearing the sickening crack of my arm as it twisted unnaturally, I shrieked in pain. Temba smiled gruesomely and stared at the ceiling. I watched in disgust and horror as her face and arms began to melt, to be replaced by a reptilian skull and a whirling mass of glistening tentacles.

"Chrimora.." I whispered. She cackled evilly, wrapping me within her whirling tendrils of flesh and crushing my dagger. She'd rendered me utterly helpless and completely at her mercy. I was still too weak to use the smallest bit of magic without harming myself greatly.

"So, you know what I am..." The chrimora snapped her shining fangs at my neck, aiming for the vulnerability of the wounds. I recalled the legends of chrimoras. They were often disguised as kind old women, lowering a victim's defenses with over hospitality, and then trapping them to squeeze them with their thousand slimy tentacles. The demon curled her cloak around me and began whispering in my ear.

"Your flesh will feed me for a time yet..." The chrimora gripped my arm and curled her claws into my bones. I struggled to reach my dagger, but I couldn't move out of the confining swarm of tentacles. The chrimora stroked my face, whispering softly in a language I couldn't understand.

Wisps of white smoke slowly drew out of my mouth, and I felt a great void opening within me.

"No..." I whispered feebly, my struggles reopening my gashes.

"You're mine now, Lilianna." The chrimora laughed, the uneven pitch making my ears ring. I snapped my head forwards and grasped one of her hands between my teeth, crunching down forcefully. She shrieked as I bit down, the vile blood running over my tongue. The chrimora raked her other claws across my cheek, scoring my face and making me release her hand in shock.

The chrimora eyes burned with pure fury, and I realized that I had only one choice- and it was not one I liked, to say the least. I shouted as loud as I could before her tentacles tightened around my neck.

"Legolas!" By Mordor, if he didn't answer... Struggling, I called one last time to the one I despised the most. "Legolas!"

The chrimora held me closer to her maw, bloody saliva dripping from the sharp teeth threatening my flesh.

I guess he's not going to help me... I thought crossly. The blonde-haired moron was in league with her. It honestly didn't really surprise me at this point. Always a deceitful snake.

The door suddenly flew open, with Legolas holding his bow at the ready and blue fire in his glare.

"Let her go." He commanded the beast, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The chrimora hissed and flung me to the floor, effectively snapping a few of my ribs. Squeaking in pain, I cradled my burning side.

"I don't think so." Legolas released his hold on the arrow and plunged the point deep into the she-demon's neck. It let out an unholy screech and fell to the floor, deep crimson blood flowing out of the puncture wound. Legolas turned his attention to me.

"Alora!" Running over to me, he held out his hand to help me up. Not even hesitation, I rejected his offer of help and grabbed the wall for support.

"Why are you here?" I spat, clutching my side with one arm.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Why... are... you... here?" I repeated the question slowly so the stupid mouse-brain would understand.

"I brought you here...?"

"But what about your 'precious'?" Imitating the voice of Gollum added to his obvious bewilderment, and I relished his sheer stupidity.

"What precious?" Oh, nice. 'What precious.' Pride pushed away any feelings of remorse or sympathy for Legolas.

"Your precious beloved queen!" I curled my hand into a fist and dug my nails into my palm to keep from strangling him. The look of surprise on his face only infuriated me further. "You idiot! Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth? By Sauron, speak to me! I swung at his face, not fully in control of my mind. That was my Fae side coming out. Legolas intercepted the blow with ease, sending a rush of pain up my arm. "Let me go, dragonbreath!" I hissed indignantly. Legolas kept hold on my hand, wearing a look of forced patience.

"What are you talking about, Alora?" Flinging my hand away, he grabbed my shoulders.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I struggled to get him to release me, sending shoots of pain into my chest.

"Why are you acting this way? What have I done that has so greatly offended you?" Anger rose in his voice, and I suddenly felt like a small child being chastised by my mother.

"Release me!" I avoided the question, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Do you know what that thing was, Alora?" I didn't answer him, only stared at him with contempt. I owed him no explanations, and he deserved none. "What was it?" He stared at me with eyes flashing like a tempest, as inescapable as the spider's web he would call home.

"Alora... Answer me."

LEGOLASPOV

Alora slumped on the floor after I killed that... thing. I rushed to help her, only to be kindly greeted with a cold look and words of hate. She stood up unsteadily, using the wall to help herself up.

"But what about your 'precious?'" Alora cursed at me, speaking in a voice like gravel. My precious?

"What precious?" I queried, genuinely confused.

"Your precious beloved queen!"She swung a fist at me, which I easily caught. "You idiot!" Alora commenced with sending barbs of cruel words at me. By the gods, she had a way with words... My anger was growing, and I was finding it harder to control. I swiftly released her hand, grabbing her shoulders. Alora winced, obvious pain showing in her eyes.

"Why are you acting this way? What have I done that has so greatly offended you?" I asked, my patience growing thin. She only looked at me coldly, struggling to escape my hold.

"Release me!" She commanded harshly, twisting her neck away from me. Cheeky cub!

"Do you know what that thing was, Alora?" Her dark brown hair flowed around her face like a wild mane, streaked with blood. She stayed silent, mocking me. "What was it?"

"Alora... Answer me..." I forced all of my hurt and uncertainty into those words, praying for some kind of response.

"Damn you..." Alora whispered before bursting into tears.


	16. The Calm Within The Storm

A/N: While reading this chapter, listen to soft rain noises! You wouldn't believe the kind of effect it gives! I recommend "Sleep Noises" by yogaduke on YouTube. Enjoy!

The Calm Within The Storm

LEGOLASPOV

Tears streamed down Alora's face, and I was quite shocked by the outburst of emotion. The she-Elf rarely revealed weakness. I freed her shoulders and she fell to the ground, sobbing. The sky thundered, and then released a warm rain which pattered against the window and door.

"Leave me be." She whispered, pushing me away when I bent down to help her.

"Listen to me. I know that you don't want me here," I began._ For some reason… _"… but I want to know what's wrong. I _want _to help you." I was unsure of how I had incurred her wrath, but I felt the need to calm her down.

"Nothing's wrong." She grumbled, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Liar."

"What?"

"That's not true; you and I both know it." I accused as Alora's cheeks flushed a brilliant red, giving more notice to her bloodshot eyes.

"So what? Even if something was wrong, why would _you _care?" Her tone stung, as if she couldn't bear to be in the same room as me.

"What do you mean?" Cupping her face in my hands, I wiped away her tears. "Why wouldn't I care?" Her fists were clenched, nails digging deep into her palms. Taking her hand into mine, I slowly uncurled her fingers and rubbed the marks left from her fingers.

"Nobody ever does. Never did, never will." She mumbled, wincing from the pain. A pang of sympathy rang throughout me.

"Well, I do." Closing my eyes, I let my natural magic flow through me to Alora, giving her strength to heal. She tensed at the unexpected energy, and then relaxed.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked sharply, shooting me a look of confusion. "I don't need your-"

"Yes, you do. You need to learn that! You almost died, and how do you think I would have felt?" I exploded. "How do you think I would have been able to cope with your death while I was nearby?" And it was true, too. I couldn't stand it if she was gone. It had been hard enough to leave her in Rivendell. Leave her in Rivendell... Oh, gods...

"That's why you hate me."

"Because you help me? Yeah, that might have something to do with it." A playful spark had returned to her eyes, but I inwardly winced at her words.

"No, not that... though I really don't see why that should make you hate me." Alora thought I believed that she was a burden. I'd left her alone, and she'd seen me leave. "You think that I'm heartless."

"I know." The fact that she made no attempt to defend herself made me flinch.

"I never thought of you as weak or unworthy, Alora."

"Then why did you leave me in Rivendell?" She demanded indignantly. "Why, other than that exactly?" Her glare bored into me, making me feel somehow ashamed.

"I didn't want you to be harmed any further." I admitted, defeated. There was no point in sugarcoating lies, she'd see right through them. Even so, I braced myself for her rage.

"I was fine! You made me feel worthless, Legolas! And that's not something I can just get over that easily! I trusted you... And then you destroyed it." Her expression hardened. "I'm not that forgiving." She remained silent, and I joined her sitting next to the wall, listening to the rain. Wind shook the trees and the river burbled happily nearby.

"You can't keep holding grudges." I commented, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Her eyebrows went up in question. "Watch me." She was not going to give up easily.

"It's only going to hurt you- and other people."

"I don't care what other people think of me, they can go to Mordor." Alora shot me a pointed look. Ouch. I decided to end the 'friendly chat' right there.

"You need to at least let me help you." She opened her mouth to protest, but I spoke quickly, not wanting her to deny much needed help against her pride. "What exactly happened there? What do you need?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. What do you need?"

"I already told you, nothing!" I was aggravating her, and that wasn't a good sign. I didn't want her to try to punch me again. She would only injure herself further.

"Okay, Alora, what herbs do you need?" I stood up and stretched. "It would be terrible if we were out somewhere and you weren't able to fight in your condition." Playing on her pride was dangerous, but it was the last choice I had.

"Fine." She pushed herself up off the floor. "I'll need tormentil for the cuts and rush plant to paste on my ribs." Alora wandered over to the stocks. "And look for a brown twisted root; that's comfrey. I'll mix it with the rush." She rummaged around in the old woman's stocks searching for herbs.

"Um... I have no idea what you're talking about..." I laughed nervously. Alora sighed, exasperated.

"By the gods!" She pointed towards a pile of herbs. "Look for a thin green plant with darker brown tips. That's rush." Alora held up a clump of yellow blossoms. "This is tormentil." I was still puzzled, but pulled out a plant similar to her description.

"Is this the rush?" I asked hopefully, proffering the leaves forward. They had little white flowers on the tips. The she-Elf took one look and snatched the greens out of my hands.

"No! By the gods, most certainly not! This is water hemlock!"

"Is it good?" I asked cautiously. This gave me the impression that I'd found a rare healing plant.

"Not unless you want to kill me! There isn't another more poisonous plant in Middle-Earth, other than yew berries!" She let out a faint, breathy laugh. "You'd think that another Elf would know more about the forest... I could swear that you wanted me dead!"

"Oops." My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah, 'oops'. I was actually going to use this against you at one point." Alora mused. "Same with the yew and holly berries." She put the hemlock under her boot and ground it with her heel.

"What!?" Was she insane!?

"Didn't I just tell you?" She looked surprised. How would you forget that you just told somebody you wanted to poison them?

'Um... no."

"Oh, I was trying to track you down so I could kill you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Hello! This chapter's a little short, but I thought that this might be a fun place to stop. I'll still post again, don't worry. I will make an effort to post tomorrow, but I'm not sure of my schedule. This is not the end of the animosity between the two, but Alora doesn't want to kill Legolas anymore (Either that, or she's just in no shape to do so). I appreciate every last vote and comment! Thank you so much for letting me get this far. I got a comment in my previous chapter that made me laugh... they said that they'll never trust old healing women again! Thank you, Urvelniel! I swear, that made my day. I thank you for all of the positive feedback! I have also posted a picture of Alora up, the link is in my status! I made it using an online generator I was sent... it's actually not that bad! And yes, the other pictures are in production- I'm actually drawing them. That's just what she basically looks like. I think I need to draw some of the monsters in here so you can see them... *zones*

~AGL


	17. Traps and Truth

Traps and Truth

ALORAPOV

"Yeah, and?" I shrugged nonchalantly while Legolas stood in front of me, mouth gaping open.

"You were stalking me... so you could murder me?"

"Aw, you make it sound worse than it is..."

"There's no other way to put it!" He threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you right now."

"Uh-huh. 'Right now'. Like that's so much better." His expression was beyond hilarious, all scrunched up with irritation.

"You should see your face!" I chuckled as I mashed the rush and comfrey together.

"Pass me the tormentil, would you?" Legolas poked the plant and shoved it over to me with a stick.

"Oh, gods, for the love of Mordor, just give me the tormentil!"

"Fine! You really can't blame me for being wary after you threatened me." He had a point. I ignored him

"Shadows of a dream..." I sang softly. "Fragments of imagination... Echoes of a silent scream... memories of a life that never happened..."

"What's that you're singing?" Legolas asked curiously as I wrapped the herbs over my ribs. I winced, not just because of the physical pain.

"Nothing, just something my mother used to sing when I was little. She sang it right before she..." I couldn't continue. Old, unwanted memories were resurfacing. Legolas seemed to understand and didn't press the issue. Good for him, because if he had, he would've needed these herbs a lot more than I did.

"We need to leave." The chrimora's house was oppressing, and I wanted to get out.

"Grab your bow and we'll leave, Alora." He ordered. Instinctively, I reached out for my bow, but my hand grasped empty air. Panic shot through me.

"My bow!" I choked.

"What?" Legolas asked lazily, sitting down on a chair.

"My bow's gone!"

"Where is it?" Oh, by the gods...

"Up your ass, I don't know!"

"Well, that sounds rather painful." He smirked. I wanted to slap that arrogance right off his face right then and there.

"Do you have a death wish?" I questioned menacingly.

"Seems I've already got my name on the list." Legolas smiled broadly. Glaring at the blonde Elf's face, I elbowed him in the chest, to which he gave a small squeak of defiance.

"Search the house for anything of value, then meet me back here. Hopefully, I can find enough money to buy a new bow." No matter what it was, it wouldn't be as good as my other one. My original bow was made of the rarest dragon bones, nearly unbreakable- but apparently lose-able.

"I'll look down here, you take upstairs." The blonde-haired Elf ordered.

"Oh, like I'm listening to anything you're saying!" I snarled. Holding up his hands in surrender, Legolas shook his head.

"Gods, Alora, fine!" He consented.

"You just didn't want to climb up the stairs..." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. I tensed, but gave no sign that I'd heard the snide remark. Sighing, I began searching around for items that could be useful. Under the counter I found a small pouch of gold, and in the master bedroom a few rings and necklaces. I moved to the library and poked at the books.

"Oh, I wish I could take these with me..." I admitted wistfully. If there was anything I loved more than hunting, it was walking through the sun-lit forest with a book in my hand. That was how I'd learned magic. An average Elf had only natural magic, and a small amount, but I was half Fae and could perform more impressive supernatural feats.

"I might have found a few bags." Legolas' voice behind me startled me, and I yanked out my dagger- and stretching the herbs over my cuts.

"Damn..." I complained. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You were sneaking up on me!" I honestly didn't care, but just wanted to find something else to be angered by.

"Well, okay." He held out a bag. "I found a few of these, and we could pack in some spellbooks or something." Snatching the bag out of his hands, I muttered a quick 'thanks' and went about collecting a few books. Some were tales I knew well, and others were new to me.

"By the gods..." My eyes stretched wide. "The lost Scrolls of Whispers!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Legolas gasped theatrically. Clearly, he didn't know the value of these particular works. I pushed a small oaken ladder towards him.

"Here, you grab that one- and DON'T RIP THE PAGES!" I warned as he lugged a scroll down from the bookcase.

"Gods..." He wheezed, handing me the bundle. "You'd think that some scrolls about whispers would be lighter!"

"Quit complaining!" I saw one more scroll in the back.

"Move, I see one!" I pushed Legolas aside and he fell off the ladder with a squeak.

"Oops..." I 'apologized' smugly. As I grabbed the roll of paper, there was a sudden clanking noise. We shrieked as a tunnel opened into the floor and we plummeted down.

"Alora! What did you do?" Legolas wailed, his blonde hair flying into my face as we tumbled down the chute and onto a wood floor. My chin slammed into the ground roughly.

"Gods, I swear I'll be digging splinters out of my cheek for a month!" I groaned. The impact had also jarred my ribs, but at least I'd put a sling around it- which had likely saved me from puncturing a lung with a shard of bone.

"You okay?" Legolas mumbled, standing up off the floor.

"Yeah. You?"

"Peachy." He cracked his back loudly. "I think you pulled some sort of lever..."

"No! Really?" I mocked sarcastically.

"Where are we?" Legolas wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm just saying on a hunch here- we should probably prepare for an ambush." Legolas drew his bow and I pulled my dagger out of its sheathe. A single torch flared up in the corridor, flickering with our shadows. Specks of laughter rang in the halls, giving it an eerie air. I cautiously took a step, and rows of flaming sconces lit the dim tunnel.

"Well, looks like someone knows we're here... wherever we are." Legolas observed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." I growled.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic." The blonde-haired Elf retorted smoothly without missing a beat. Grunting, I cast a 'Detect' spell in the halls. Not so much as a sputter. Placing my hand on the cavern walls, I picked off a piece of rock. Sniffing it, I placed it on my tongue just to be sure. I spit out the particle and wiped the corners of my lips.

"It's a salt cavern." I swore in disgust. "As long as I'm in here, my magic is useless." Legolas squinted his eyes, looking into the tunnel.

"Let's go back..." He said uncertainly. The air was cold and damp, smelling of bat guano and mold. Drips of water echoed in the stone hall. Turning back, the trapdoors above us suddenly snapped shut, leaving us with no way out.

"I guess this is the only way we can go." Legolas' voice bounced off the walls. Ripping a torch off of the support, I nodded my consent and began padding down the dreary corridor.

••••••••••••••••••••••-  
A/N: I posted a day late! Sorry! I've been studying like crazy for finals! I believe the word 'studying' comes from 'student' and 'dying'... Please, tell me in the comments how I'm doing! Leave a contribution in a little box!

~AGL


	18. Discovery of a Dark Past

LEGOLASPOV

Gods, she was so reckless.

"Now, why'd you have to do that?" I questioned, kicking aside a rat skeleton that clattered on the stone floor.

"Do what?" She snapped back, the bones crunching under her muddied boots.

"Go through the library!"

"I found the Scrolls of Whispers!" Alora hissed, her long brown hair reflecting the light of the surrounding torches. I still was clueless about these scrolls.

"What are the Scrolls of Whispers?"

"By Mordor, didn't you have any education?" She sighed dramatically. "The Scrolls of Whispers are legendary works that hold secrets of magic and otherworldly matters!"

"Um... okay?" I flipped my hair out of my face, our footsteps sending echoes into the cold stone tunnel. A question entered my mind, and I pondered the wisdom of asking.

"Alora..." I hesitated.

"What?" She answered sharply, not taking her eyes off the path in front of her.

"You mentioned earlier about magic... how are you able to conjure such ability?" I saw the dark-haired she-Elf let out the barest trace of a smile.

"As you can guess, I am not of true Elven origin. Even my name belongs to the Fae." She looked back and saw my questioning look.  
"I am not a full Elf, Legolas." Alora tilted her head slightly to the side. "My father was a full Fae of the Unseelie Court, and he'd begun teaching me magic since before I could walk!" Alora chuckled. "Mother was quite cross when I accidentally set her garden on fire while I was playing with my friend." Her eyes clouded over as she reminisced over old memories. "My magic was unusual for my age... and I was shunned, turned away from my friends." Alora's lower lip quivered. "But my mother disapproved of my magical abilities, and whenever we were alone, she would bring me on walks through the forest. We wouldn't do much, just simply... exist with nature." Alora set the torch down and crouched, her eyes half-closed. Her injuries must have taken a heavy toll on her strength. My own legs were sore, and I welcomed the small break.  
"You must have been seen as a blessing, having been born with magic." I mused, kicking over a pile of salt clusters.  
"No. My mother was forced to bear me, and it was looked upon unfavorably." Tears glimmered on her cheeks, the torchlight bringing them to notice. "She hated my father and his troublesome ways. I never understood why, until I was about ten, maybe twelve years old." Alora shook her head. "My mother was a proud woman, forced to her knees by the Eldest of the Unseelie Court of the Fae. To prevent war, my mother was to wed my father, back then a minor lord in the court. His time in the Undying Lands altered him from Fae to a more Elven creature, never fitting in. And yet, and yet... whenever we were alone, my mother would sing to me, freeing my sorrows and burdens."  
"What happened to your mother?"  
"You're treading on thin ice, Legolas. I would proceed with caution if I were you." She warned. "Get up, we've rested enough. We need to find a way out." Alora paused. "And I'm not sure if I can even trust you that much."

"Why do you refuse to trust me, Alora? What have I done that has earned me your disdain and mockery?"  
"I can't trust anyone. Not even myself." Her voice was lower than a whisper, and smooth as syrup as she resumed singing. I decided to keep silent and continue through the icy tunnel. Shadows danced off the walls, laughing to each other as they delighted in our fate.

"Not a step further!" Alora jumped and brandished her torch at the phantom voice, whisking it around.  
"Well, now this is someone I have not seen for quite some time. Come, let me make you more comfortable. It's the least I can do for you, Legolas..." I squinted my eyes as a bright flash of light filled the tunnel and caught a hint of autumn red hair. The scent of a morning forest filled with life overwhelmed my senses.  
"Alora, are you okay?" Gasping, the brown-haired she-Elf nodded in surprise as she clutched at the emerald grass for support.  
"Well, one would think that my return would be more positively accepted by such dear old friends." That voice was so familiar!  
"Who the hell are you?" Alora snarled, regaining her wit and composure, yet I knew she was hiding something.  
"Oh, I'm sure your Elven friend here knows... why don't you ask him?"  
"Tauriel..." I stuttered, bewildered. Tauriel only smiled at me with eyes black as night.  
"And might I ask who your sharp-tongued companion is, my dear Legolas?" Tauriel shook her head, the red hair looking like flame in the last rays of dying sun.  
"Cut the theatrics, Tauriel! You know very damn well who I am!" The red-haired she-Elf walked up to Alora.  
"Oh, my lovely Anodien... have you forgotten your closest friend from the Undying Lands?" Alora winced.  
"Do not press such matters, you twisted hobgoblin! You were my friend once, Tauriel, but it was one that has been destroyed!"  
"Alora, what's she talking about?" I questioned the furious she-Elf.  
"I thought he knew, Anodien! You haven't told him?" Tauriel stated with false shock, gesturing at me before continuing. "So you thought you could run away from what you'd done in the Undying Lands? You have been much deceived by Anodien, Legolas. Creating a new identity and hiding from your murderous past? I'd thought better of you."

-  
A/N: So Alora's a killer, now? Oooh... I did just see the new Hobbit movie (thus Tauriel) and I'm so excited for the new one! Besides, I heard that another transcript was found by Tolkien and is going to be another part of LoTR! So, finally Alora's true past is revealed! Do you understand now why Elrond was so hesitant to let Legolas know about Alora? And yes, Alora was a code name for Anodien! This means I might be changing my username for canon... Or not! Legolas will start to refer to her as Alora, and then begin using Anodien. Until now, Alora/Anodien has run from her past, which is why she evaded questions about herself! Why were Tauriel's eyes black? And how did she know Alora/Anodien?Please leave reviews down below! I love your opinions on how I write! This chapter's short for a reason! Next chapter is huge! Thank you!  
-AGL


	19. Deceitful

CHAPTER 19- DECEITFUL

ALORA/ANODIENPOV

"Alora, what's the meaning of this?" Legolas asked sharply, taking a step back. "What does Tauriel mean?" I was at a loss for words. "You were the one to speak of trust, Alora... you said you couldn't trust me, and here I find you a cold killer." Against the cruel words, I had no defense. Tauriel had set this up perfectly for herself. It could not have been better planned.

"She was being hunted in the Undying Lands for the savage murder of her mother and sisters. A terrible use of her magic, it was. Anodien claimed she was tired of the demands her mother gave and decided to end it all. There wasn't even enough of her body left to bury. She must have decided that she liked the work." Tauriel walked over to Legolas, placing an ivory hand on his shoulder.

"Cassarina was right..." I shrank back, stung. "I killed her for you- and for Middle-Earth. It seems I was mistaken. You're no better than the rest of them, Alora..." Legolas spewed hatefully. "I should have seen you for what you truly were."

"Legolas, I..."

"No, Alora- Are you even Alora anymore? No, Anodien... do you really think that this was fair? I've given you far too many chances, Anodien. You should've died with the Spectrals. I should have left you to rot in that forest, to be torn apart by that beast." My eyes filled with tears. Oh, my gods... He had saved me... Legolas Greenleaf saved me... and now I was being damned.

"Legolas, why are you..." I choked, unable to say any more against the fury of the blonde-haired Elf.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Just wait until the right moment and then I'd be dead!" Legolas lurched forwards and aimed a fist directly at my face. I responded too slowly, and blood filled my mouth as I fell to the ground.

"She was trying to kill you, Legolas... why do you hesitate further?" Tauriel whispered to him.

"A life for a life, Anodien... next time we meet, I will not spare it." Legolas spit in the dirt in front of me, leaving me bleeding and bruised- but the worst injuries were inside.

"Kill her now, Legolas. We cannot let her roam Middle-Earth any longer!" Tauriel smiled convincingly. "How could you have done this, Anodien? He trusted you... I trusted you! Maybe it would be better if you were dead, if he'd never rescued such a worthless, pitiful excuse for a creature. May the gods take pity on you, demon!"

Legolas pulled away from Tauriel and picked up his bag.

"Let's go, Tauriel." He said stiffly, resting his hand on Tauriel's arm with hatred in his eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes were filled with such hatred that it made me shrink back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered towards his retreating back. "I trusted you..." I cared for you... Now that he was gone, now that he hated me so, it made me realize what I'd had- and what I'd lost. What have I done? Despite our constant fighting, he'd proved himself over and over to be trusting and worthy... why did it take me losing him to know it? Rain fell on the ground, combining with my tears. Before I knew it, I was singing.

With water does her blood rain

Of shadows burning her heart like flame

Flying through the endless night

Never feeling the truth of light

Of death she sings

With silence of voice

A step from the edge

An impossible choice

Her body sways

And falls to the ground

And yet she still sings

A sorrowful sound

Songs of her life

And of her death

Singing her song

Until her last breath

LEGOLASPOV

I could not believe my ears. Tauriel had revealed the truth about the witch in front of me, the cold-blooded killer. I lunged forwards and, striking her, forced words of fury from my lips and drove away the despicable woman cowering at my feet. Picking up my bag, I grabbed Tauriel's arm.

"Let's go, Tauriel." We walked away from 'Anodien' and never looked back, but I still heard her wail of regret as she let out the words in song. Aye, they brought tears to my eyes, but with the comfort of Tauriel next to me, I was able to get over the persuasive cries.

"There's no point in it anymore, Tauriel." I murmured, finally admitting the thought that had preyed on my mind for so long.

"No point in what?"

"There's no point in Middle-Earth anymore, Tauriel." I couldn't believe that I was giving up, but the evil had permeated the entire world, and it was hopeless to fight against it.

"I'd argue against it, but you're right." Tauriel agreed. The rain wasn't easing up even a bit, and I was already soaked to the bone.

"Want to rest?" I offered Tauriel.

"Gladly." She smiled brightly and took my hand, the warmth of her fingers contrasting with the icy wet of mine. We found a small grove of trees relatively sheltered from the rain and sat down on a patch of grass.

"Why were you in the Undying Lands?" I queried as she snuggled up against me for warmth. The action made me feel a bit self-conscious, but it was a bit chilly. "Last I knew you were in the Lonely Mountain Forests with... Kili." That day was beyond vivid. She'd chosen that stupid Dwarf over me in the end, and it had broken my heart. For a brief moment, I thought I'd found it again, but no, she was a liar and a killer.

"Oh, Kili, uh... Kili died a long while ago." I felt guiltily joyous at this. While I've never exactly had a special spot for Dwarves, I'd always disliked the tall Dwarf a bit more for what I called, 'taking Tauriel'.

"I'm sorry, Tauriel. I know how much you cared for him." I forced the words out. She snuffled.

"I was in the Undying Lands to find Anodien's mother, and found that she'd been forced to marry one of the lords from the Unseelie Court. Their child was Anodien, and she was a beautiful babe. Adorable little bronze curls, shimmering emerald eyes as if cut right out of a gem... and a killer's desire. She'd seemed so innocent, then. It was impossible to not love the child, so sweet and charming. I volunteered to take care of the child, as nobody else would go near the half-Fae child. Come to think of it, this was only about forty years before the Fellowship. Kili died swiftly..."

"I'm sorry for asking, Tauriel."

"No, it's quite the tale. Worth hearing." She blinked tears out of her black eyes. "After I'd agreed to become her caretaker, I had found that Anodien was... something else. Anodien's skill at magic was one that I'd never encountered before on an Elven child."

"But this was no Elven child."

"No, and I'm glad. It is a disgrace enough to have her as part of us, but if we'd had a witch with us, well then... She was reckless, doing things without a thought of concern. When she grew to a young adult, Anodien was attracting a lot of attention, and yet I guess to her it wasn't enough that she had flowing brown hair or bright green eyes that sparkled. No, she had different tastes. Her resentment towards her mother and sisters grew, until she decided to use a well-placed destruction spell and burn them to the ground. In her mind, problem solved. I'd been watching her, you know. After Anodien realized that I knew, she ran. Not of shame, but of fear of being caught. I haven't seen her until now."

"Thank you, Tauriel." After she'd finished her tale, Tauriel stretched out on the grass and fell asleep. I watched over my friend, a surge of protection washing over me. The grove was sheltered enough to conceal us from watchful predators in the forest, and I so I lay down beside Tauriel and slept.

GALADRIELPOV

A disturbance... I felt it in the air. A breaking of a bond... within my woods. I walked along the boundaries of my forest, running my hand over trees and their leaves, saying 'hello' to the plants and animals. They all seemed to point towards one direction- near a small clearing of trees where two familiar figures were lying on the ground, deep in slumber. Their backs were to each other, the blonde and red hair mixing together. It was Legolas and Tauriel... But why? Where was Alora? Gliding over to the sleeping Elves, I prodded Tauriel with my foot. Her eyes flew open, and I knew that something was wrong. Nobody should have eyes pitch black as such.

"Lady Tauriel, awaken please." I smiled faintly, catching the scent of poison on her.

"Galadriel!" Tauriel dropped into a quick curtsy. Bewitched or not, she retained her manners. She grabbed Legolas' shoulder and shook it.

"Wake up!"

"Mmph..." He mumbled and put his hand over his eyes.

"Come on, get up!" She coaxed, laughing all the while. It hurt to see this, knowing that this wasn't and couldn't be.

"Five more minutes..." He grouched when Tauriel nudged his back with her boot.

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" She stated proudly, placing one foot on top of his chest. "I present it to you, Galadriel." His expression changed drastically.

"Galadriel?" Legolas threw her off his chest and bowed to me grandly.

"Why are you out here, Legolas? And where is Alora? It was my understanding that you'd found her."

"We did find Anodien. And I guess that we're just lucky that we escaped alive."

"Anodien?"

"Alora. She was a wanted killer in the Undying Lands, so she decided to make a new identity and live here instead." He stated this like it was nothing at all.

"But how-"

"I used to watch over her, many years ago." Tauriel interrupted, examining her bow.

"Tauriel, please let me see your face." I grasped her chin in my hands and stared into her eyes. A darkness fog surrounds her...

"Follow me, both of you." I commanded. Seeing the two together was painful. I'm sorry. This was not meant to happen.

TAURIELPOV

I fell asleep with the warmth of Legolas by my side, and the rustling branches lulled me to sleep.

"Tauriel! Have you found the she-Elf and Prince yet?" A loud voice boomed within my ears, vibrating between words like steel on slate.

"I have, Master." I answered quickly, not willing to anger my Leader.

"Where are they? I must feast on their flesh and bone, sucking out to the very marrow." He chortled.

"Legolas is here, and Anodien is... gone." I approached the shadowed silhouette of my master carefully.

"Take the Elf, kill him. Rip his soul from his body and torture him to no end. I do not want him destroying my plans. He already destroyed Cassarina, and I must find a way to extract the perfect revenge."

"I apologize, Your Majesty." Where was he getting at?

"My duties call me, Tauriel. I will meet you in your next dream- or nightmare, be it the case..." A sudden poking in my side startled me awake, and I stared into the eyes of the Lady of Lorien. Yelping, I regained my composure. She mustn't know of Orcandus!

"Wake up!" I pushed on Legolas' shoulder and flicking his face.

"Mmph..." He complained. "Five more minutes..." Both the Lady and I laughed while I tried to wake Legolas. I gave up and talked to Galadriel for a while before Legolas rose and bowed before the Lady.

"Both of you, come with me. Let's go to my own home." After we arrived, the Lady of Lorien beckoned me over.

"Tauriel, come here!" She handed me a phial, filled with a clear liquid. "Drink this, it will get rid of your exhaustion." Squinting at it questioningly, I downed the bitter liquid and fell to the floor in convulsions.

Suddenly, I had no idea where I was or why the Lady of Lorien was standing over me.

"Where am I, Galadriel?" I moaned, rubbing my neck while sitting up.

"It is what I feared... you are being corrupted by the son of Sauron."

LEGOLASPOV

"Tauriel?" I called loudly. "Galadriel?" No answer. "Might as well find something to eat while I'm here." I muttered to myself in response to my growling belly.

GALADRIELPOV

I was relieved to find that the Truthing Dews lifted the curse hanging over Tauriel. The black fog covering the copper-haired she-Elf's eyes dissipated, revealing irises that were the sweet brown of chocolate.

"Where am I, Galadriel?" She massaged her neck, twisting it from side to side in an effort to smooth it out.

"It is as I feared... you are being corrupted by the son of Sauron. You must go find Alora. Or rather, Anodien."

"Who do I need to find? And why must I find them?"

"Take Legolas back to Anodien." Her eyes brightened up when I mentioned the name of the blonde-haired Elf, and I winced.

"Where is Anodien? I've never heard of it before."

"No, Anodien... Alora?" I prompted.

"Nothing." She frowned, unconvinced.

"Tauriel?" A voice called through the trees.

"Legolas is really here?" Tauriel grinned, delighted. "Legolas!" As soon as Legolas came back into view, I knew that something wasn't right. The way he doted on Tauriel or the way she spoke to him, or perhaps it was the small remnants of a Soul Bond on Legolas.

"Legolas!" I commanded, breaking the two out of their embrace. This was wrong... this was not supposed to happen. This was not meant to be...

"My Lady, I am ever at your service." He swept into a deep bow.

"You must find Anodien." Legolas' smile melded into a grimace at the mention of Anodien.

"Why? I have no wish to see that minx again." He cringed a bit, and I wondered if he knew it was because of his Bond.

"Just bring her to me, Legolas." From the way things were progressing, poor Alora- or was it Anodien?- would soon be dead.

"For revenge and justice against her murders?" Murders? Murders!?

"Of a sort." Leaning down next to Tauriel, I whispered in her ear as if to wrap her in a hug. "You must take Legolas to Anodien- that is, Alora."

"The young girl I used to watch over in the Undying Lands? The one who killed her mother and sisters?" She seemed unsure of herself.

"Yes, take him to her, otherwise you're putting both of them in danger."

"How am I destroying them?" She asked indignantly.

"Because you do not belong with Legolas. It will kill them both."

"But I need..." She grasped about for an excuse.

"You do not need Legolas. You only covet what you can't have."

"I do not covet what I don't have, I covet what I once had and lost! I don't want to lose him again!" Desperation was creeping into her voice, and while I sympathized, she could not tempt fate.

"You must take him to Anodien if he is to survive. If you won't do this for Anodien, me, or yourself, then do it for Legolas." Tauriel glanced wistfully at Legolas, who was now napping on a nearby stone bench.

"I don't think I can..." If you love something let it go... but what if you know it was never yours... and never will be?

TAURIELPOV

"I know you can, Tauriel." Galadriel smiled at me, and began walking away, her sleeves flowing like leaves and dust in the wind.

"But..." I squeaked. I had gotten him back for some unknown reason, and I didn't deserve him, yet Anodien couldn't have him either! She'd hurt him enough. But I still couldn't ignore the Lady's express desires.

"Legolas..." I bit my lip to prevent tears from flowing out of my eyes. "Let's go."

"Okay, Tauriel, where are we going?" The upbeat tone of his voice as he leapt up off the bench was terrible, knowing that it belonged to me and didn't at the same time.

"We need to go find..." The voice spoke in my head as always, giving me the answer I needed. The 'lost king', Tauriel... "... the lost king of Gondor." I swallowed my tears of shame and regret as Legolas nodded and walked down the hill. All the while, I could feel the Lady of Lorien's disapproving gaze on my back.

We walked a while, and I kept trying to think of ways to keep Legolas for myself. Killing Anodien was not an option I was willing to take- at least not yet. But Legolas didn't care for Anodien- right? Did he? He couldn't... she was a killer. As we walked, I took Legolas' hand and gripped it tight, savoring my last few moments with him before I would have to let him go. If I found Anodien, what would happen, anyways? Would there be tears of joy or of anger? What would ring in their eyes, love or hate? She would never appreciate the kind of sacrifice I would be making.

Except that it's not your sacrifice to give... a small voice in my head reminded me. What if I told him that I was the one deceiving? I'd feigned ignorance of my other self's memories, but they were most certainly there.

ALORA/ANODIENPOV

When he'd walked away without a second glance, something in me, something that I hadn't even known to exist snapped, and it splintered into my heart.

I could die right now, and you wouldn't care. I could die right now, and no one would care. I could die right now, and I wouldn't care. In fact, I would gladly welcome death right now... I could seek death right now, and you wouldn't care. You would laugh at me, laugh at my grave. I've hidden this for so long, and now I can't let it out... well played... As I grabbed my dagger in my palms, it became unclear to me which drops were blood and which were tears. The physical pain hurt much less than the raging war in my own mind. What had once been my own safety haven had become a battlefield of hate and remorse.

LEGOLASPOV

Tauriel was too quiet.

"What's wrong?" I soothed. She shrugged and kept walking, clenching my hand between her fingers tightly.

"I guess I'm just nervous, that's all." Tauriel tried to laugh it off, but something was clearly bothering her.

"Liar. The Tauriel I know is never nervous about anything!" I joked around, but she wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Legolas, just..." Tauriel started weeping, tears flowing down her cheeks. The morning sun was rising over the mountains, highlighting the circles under Tauriel's sleepless eyes.

"Tauriel, what's the matter?" I turned her heads towards me and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Please answer me... Tauriel hesitated, then placed a small kiss on my lips before bounding away on light feet.

"Tauriel, wait!" I ran after the swift she-Elf. I only wish I'd known another was nearby.

-

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I am so happy that I was able to crank this chapter out! Yes, I finally got to the part where Alora/Anodien reveals that she *justmight* have feelings for Legolas!... and she's right behind me now, isn't she? But anyways, I've been working on this up until 2:30 in the morning so I could finish it for you! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written... I feel like a boss! It equaled TEN pages in Microsoft Office Word plus having over three thousand four hundred words, so I am pretty proud of myself! Thanks! And who was nearby, you ask? Well, muahahahaha! You will never know... until I post again... I do hope I answered some of your questions here about the past relationship of Anodien and Tauriel, plus the future one of Anodien/Alora and Legolas! Please, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Anodien refers to the evil past of Alora, and Alora refers to, well... Alora. Thank you for all of my wonderful reviews and votes! I appreciate every single one. By the way, I'm holding a little contest. Whoever can come up with the coolest sounding Elven or Dwarven name by December 17 gets that name right in here and that chapter dedicated to them! Thank you for reading,

~AGL


	20. The Master

A/N: Just letting you guys know, the others do now refer to Alora as Anodien! Thank you!

**ANODIENPOV**

_*Such a poor, sweet child... caught within the traps of this life!*_  
_*Who are you?* I demand. *Show yourself!*_  
_*You deserve better, my dear, and yet you have been tossed around like an old rag, used and dirtied!* The voice is persuasive, and I find myself drawn to it._  
_*Who are you?*_  
_*I think you know, Anodien. You are no dim Elf...* It laughs with contempt, circling my thoughts._  
_*Join me, Anodien... and you can have everything that you want... *_  
_*I want nothing but escape!* I state clearly, speaking to no one._  
_*Come, do not resist me, sweet child...* it croons._  
_*What do you want?*_  
_*I need you with me, your influential voice upon my lips, and your strength in my ranks.*_  
_*What must I do?*_  
_*Join me... pledge yourself to my service, Anodien. You are able to kill without mercy, such a valuable attribute to me.*_  
_*I...*_  
_*Allow me...*_

I suddenly bolted up, unsure of what just transpired between me and the thing in my head.

"Get ahold of yourself, Anodien..." I commanded myself angrily. Never again would I be tempted to follow another in the pursuit of love. While Legolas may have left the Protectors, it was my turn now as the last. And yet a seed of doubt was now taking root in my mind... I was sure that the one speaking to me was one of Mordor... even in the dream I could feel the power coming from him.  
Join me... I shivered involuntarily, remembering the dream where I was tempted by the Lord of Mordor. I shoved aside all feelings and set out for Dren once again. Legolas might not finish the quest, but I would.

**LEGOLASPOV**

I was stunned as Tauriel pressed her lips to mine and ran away.  
"Tauriel, wait!" I began to run after her, but a familiar voice from behind stopped me in my tracks.

"So, we meet again, lad. Can't say you've been missed, though."  
"Galrin..." I whirled around and grabbed the Dwarf's wrist.  
"Yer a bigger fool than I would've thought, Legless."  
"It's Legolas." I growled, tightening my grip on the Dwarf.  
"I'm actually surprised you made it this far, Legolas. Unfortunately for you, your journey ends here." He smiled grimly and snapped his fingers. Dozens of Orcs stumbled out of the forest, saliva dripping from their bloody teeth.  
"Orcandus will be pleased when I bring yer head to him."  
"I knew it! You traitorous little troll!" I put emphasis on 'little', placing a hand on my swords.  
"Try it, I dare ya, Legless. One move and you get an arrow in yer brain." In this, I was left without a choice.  
"What are you doing? What about your allegiance for Middle-Earth?" I tried persuading the Dwarf, to no avail.  
"My only loyalty resides in Orcandus and Mordor, now."  
"And of your kinsmen?" Galrin simply snorted with contempt.  
"A few Dwarves mean nothing against the might of Him." Galrin advanced with a gruesome smile.  
"Bind him." The Orcs clamored forwards to trap my hands, and as soon as one neared me, I whipped out my sword and lopped the beast's head off. Raising my blade, I used the flat of the hilt to deflect the sudden arrows.  
"You should know by now that I don't give up!" I hissed through my teeth as I grabbed Galrin by the shirt. How strange, though. I had just given up on Middle-Earth. The Orcs advanced upon me and raised their axes, savoring the meal to come. I put Galrin's head in between my arm and chest, holding the sword to his neck.  
"Not another step, Orcs. I won't think twice about killing you, either, Dwarf."  
The Orcs hesitated, then lowered their weapons reluctantly, not wanting their leader's throat to be slit. I'd gained an edge, but it would not last long.

"Why would you ever think to follow Orcandus, Galrin? Have you no sense of shame or honor?" I hissed at the squirming Dwarf, struggling to escape my grip.

"Ha! There is no shame in following the Master, and I have no honor. The word is meaningless." Galrin motioned with his hand, and suddenly the entire pack of Orcs were upon me.

TAURIELPOV

He hates me... I had to, one last time. I loved him, I always have, but knew that he wasn't mine. He wasn't pursuing me, and that led me to believe the fact that he despised me, now. I'd ruined everything. Glancing behind me, I slammed into another figure- Anodien!

"Anodien!" I breathed. She yanked out her dagger and held it to my throat, the rough edge chafing my skin. "Stop!" I croaked.

"Why should I? What have you done for me?" She thundered, pressing it closer. I noticed the blood on her hands and the pain in her eyes.

"Nothing..." I whispered, defeated.

"Exactly." The tip of the knife opened a cut in my neck, small, but very painful. Blood bubbled up my throat, choking me. A roar was suddenly heard above the rushing of the trees.

"Orcs..." Anodien jumped up and darted in the direction of the noise.

"Oh, the irony..." I muttered, coughing up the blood. "Saved by the Orcs..." My neck was not exactly gushing blood, but it wasn't a walk in the forest, either. I headed in the direction Anodien had gone, certain that she knew something I didn't. Running as fast as I could, I pulled out my bow beside her while she held out her dagger.

As soon as we entered the clearing, I pulled the string and let my arrow fly into an Orc's skull.

"Tauriel!" Legolas gasped. He had a struggling Dwarf in his grasp, but Legolas held a sword to his throat. Anodien winced, and continued to hack away at the Orcs converging on us. My hair stood on end as lightning filled the clearing and electrified a few Orcs.

"You could help, you know!" Anodien reminded me, and I went about shooting anything that approached me. I ducked as an Orc swung his heavy mace at me and I stabbed his gut with an arrow, black Orc blood running over my hands. The remaining Orcs began to scatter, and when I turned around, Anodien was searching the dead bodies.

"Found one." She mumbled to herself and slung a bow over her shoulder. Anodien recovered the arrows from the Orcs and claimed a sword. "Crude," She noted while inspecting the bow, "but it'll have to work for now."

"Legolas!" I ran over to the blonde Elf, who had a Dwarf in his grip.

"Galrin!" Anodien shouted hatefully while stalking over to the Dwarf.

"Put that away, Alora!" Galrin barked as she approached with her bloodied dagger.

"Anodien." Legolas corrected coldly, staring at the she-Elf.

"You nasty, lying little cheat! Murderer, bastard..."

"Anodien, I'm actually under the impression that you're not much better, yourself." Legolas shot at the brown-haired she-Elf, now standing alone, frozen to her spot. I might actually feel sympathetic, but my neck wound still hurt. Still, could I blame her?

"Tauriel, what happened here?" Legolas turned to me, concerned.

"Anodien." I answered. He glared angrily at the stunned she-Elf, then looked at the Dwarf.

"Tell us what you know, Galrin, or else you'll wish you'd never been born." He threatened menacingly.

"I ain't listenin' to no pointy-ear, let alone you!" Anodien summoned a ball of fire in her right hand and aimed it towards the Dwarf.

"You'll listen to me, Galrin, and I'm not accepting excuses." She extinguished the flames and grabbed Galrin's shirt, now smoldering from her warm hands. Legolas let go and walked over to me, leaving Anodien alone and giving me a sense of pride.  
He chose me, I think happily.  
"You'll do well to follow Orcandus... it's only a matter of time before my Master destroys us all!" Galrin tried pulling away from Anodien, but she kept a fierce grip on the dirty leather.  
"Then why are you in alliance with him?" Anodien challenged. "A fool's trade!"  
"The only fool here is you, Alora!" He spat.  
"It's Anodien." Legilas repeated with contempt, his hand on my shoulder. "And as much as I hate to say it, she's no fool. A better deceiver there never was." The brown-haired she-Elf tightened her reddened fingers around the Dwarf's shirt, making it smoke. Galrin yelped and tried batting Anodien's hand off his shirt in an effort to escape the furious Elf, whose face was red with rage.  
Fae can't control their emotions, I remembered.  
"Control yourself, Anodien!" Legolas yelled towards the irate Elf.  
"Since when have I listened to anyone?" Anodien spoke through her teeth mockingly, pushing Legolas' patience.  
"You listen to the darkness that resides in your heart!" He retorted angrily, not missing the flash of pain within her eyes. They had the same fire that threatened to consume the other.  
"Bind the Dwarf." Legolas ordered Anodien, who had already been doing so.  
"Are you blind?" She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Legolas to hear. He shifted his attention back to me and ran his thumb lightly over my neck wound, still oozing crimson blood.  
"Tauriel... what happened here?"  
"Anodien decided to use me as target practice." I turned my head sharply, glaring at her. Legolas snarled, swung his bow over from his back, and shot directly at Anodien's exposed neck.

••••••••••••••••••••  
IMPORTANT! READ THIS!  
A/N: How'd you like them apples? I cannot believe Legolas just did that! Galrin's in league with Orcandus now, huh? Not surprising, if you think about it... Obviously, Anodien's quite snappish at Legolas, and feeling betrayed. I'm not the kind of author that just goes, oh, look, problem immediately solved, love at first sight, major villain dead in the first few chapters. You'll have plenty of action before I wrap this up (which won't be for a while, yet)! So, how did I do with introducing Tauriel? Legolas clearly prefers her to Anodien right now, so that's hurting her. I would like to personally thank each and every one of my dedicated readers, especially those of you who spurred me to write more with such inspirational comments! If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask! I'd be glad to answer them.

**REMEMBER!**  
**THE DEADLINE FOR THE COOL NAMES IS TOMORROW! THE WINNER GETS THE NAME IN THE STORY AND A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM, PLUS A SHOUT OUT RIGHT HERE IN MY STORY! Please at least try to come up with a few. **

So, finals are soon, wish me luck! I wish you the best of luck as well!  
Signing off,  
AGL


	21. Remember the Friendships of Old

I think you might want to get a box of tissues for this chapter...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

CHAPTER 21-REMEMBER THE FRIENDSHIPS OF OLD

ANODIENPOV

I heard the whisk of an arrow and quickly stepped to my right, the bolt just missing my head. The arrow grazed my shoulder, tearing off a bit of fabric and skin as well.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I snarled, clutching at my bleeding shoulder, staining my fingers bright crimson. Legolas' eyes widened, as if he'd just realized what he'd

done.

"Anodien, I-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses! Why would you..." I choked up at the sight of Tauriel and Legolas standing together, each protecting the other. My past was my own, and Tauriel had no right to reveal what I hadn't wanted to be shared.

"Anodien, you did just try to kill me..." Tauriel pointed out, rubbing her neck. My cheeks burned with shame- I hadn't been thinking clearly- but I had to defend myself.

"What happened in the past stays in the past! You cannot blame me for something I had no control over!"

"Catfight!" Galrin murmured gleefully. My anger was bubbling, now, and if Tauriel continued to fight with me, it would boil over.

"You're never in control, Anodien... everything you've ever done has caused pain!" Tauriel remarked, drawing Legolas closer to her.

"You have no idea, do you?" I asked incredulously. "You've always been loved and respected, both of you!" My patience snapped, and every feeling I'd held in for the past couple hundred or so years burst out in a flurry of emotions. "You haven't been shunned your whole miserable existence because of something you couldn't control! You haven't had to stay in the forest, damned to the life of the bewitched child with silence as your only companion! You haven't endured being a social outcast, never fitting in anywhere, never being loved, only hated! You've never been forced to be near other people with a fake smile plastered on your face, knowing that behind their false courtesy lay contempt and scorn! When you were a child, did you sit alone at night listening to the sound of your tears, wondering what you did wrong? What do you know of seeing your mother burned to ash by a careless, misguided spell!? You don't know what it's like to love- and watch it be ripped away by fate's cruel claws! You have no idea!" I cried in anguish. Black tears streamed down my cheek as I let out what was truly in my heart. A weight should have been lifted off my burden-heavy shoulders, but instead it felt like I was carrying the world with me.

"I..." Legolas stuttered, not expecting his anger to be trumped.

"I don't need your pity... nor do I deserve it." I spat. Stalking off with tears in my eyes, it was as though I could hear every last teardrop as it fell to the ground.

"Leave her be," Tauriel told Legolas.

Yes, leave me be... I thought bitterly. Leave me be, with my heart in pieces after I've spilled it out for you.

"Anodien, come here." Legolas ignored the copper-haired Elf.

"You heard your lover, leave me be..." I dart away, drawing the unfamiliar bow, hoping for some luck in hunting before I returned- if I returned.

LEGOLASPOV

By the gods... what had I just done? Shooting at Anodien hadn't made me any better than her, and a stone of remorse settled in my belly.

"Anodien, I-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses! Why would you..." Her emerald eyes widened as Tauriel closed the distance between us. Oh, if looks could kill...

"Anodien, you did just try to kill me..." Tauriel remarked coolly, staring her straight into the eyes. Not helping, Tauriel, I thought crossly. Anodien's cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"What happened in the past stays in the past! You cannot blame me for something I had no control over!" She argued.

"Catfight!" Galrin smirked while struggling with his bonds.

"You're never in control, Anodien... everything you've ever done has caused pain!" Tauriel pulled me closer with her stinging words. Oh, gods... Anodien's face filled with agony.

"You have no idea, do you?" Her voice cracked. "You've always been loved and respected, both of you!" Anodien's face twisted into absolute rage.

"You haven't been shunned your whole miserable existence because of something you couldn't control! You haven't had to stay in the forest, damned to the life of the bewitched child with silence as your only companion!" She continued her rant, tears spilling out onto her cheeks. I hadn't expected anything like this... she'd always kept her feelings in, and for them to fly out...

"I..." While I was grasping for words, Anodien turned tail and fled into the forest.

"I don't need your pity... nor do I deserve it."

"Leave her be..." Tauriel soothed me, bringing me out of my shock. How could I possibly forget that?

"She's obviously upset, Tauriel."

"She won't want company, Legolas. You know her... I'm just as worried about her as you, but Anodien needs time to herself." Tauriel said brightly. "Though I wasn't quite expecting that..." I sighed and turned to our captured Dwarf, who suddenly developed a great interest in his boots.

"Galrin..." I began. "What exactly were your orders?"

"Why should I tell you, Legless? Neither of you ain't been too kind to poor old Galrin, here..." He sneered.

"Tell us what you know, Dwarf, and we'll set you free." Tauriel interrupted. I sent her a look of protest.

"Wouldn't for all o' Middle-Earth!" He looked at the sky a bit, as if contemplating our 'offer'. "Well, ya know, these binds are purdy tight..." Galrin strained against the ropes, trying to loosen them. I growled and undid the rope just a tad.

"There."

"Now, I'm thirsty from my journey here, I'd greatly appreciate some wine or ale." He smiled, showing yellowing teeth.

"Don't push your luck, Dwarf." Tauriel walked up to Galrin and held onto his neck. "Now, tell us what you know before I change my mind about setting you free." She paused before questioning the Dwarf further.

"Why are you here?"

"I think you know." Slipping out of his bonds, he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Tauriel's belly. I heard the crunch of her bone as he twisted it and ground it into her ribs. Blood bubbled on her lips and I heard her give one final scream before she lie still with a triumphant Galrin standing near her bloody body.

"Tauriel!" I shrieked as her life's flame sputtered. "No, no, don't leave me, you can't do this!" Tears flowed freely down my cheeks and into the growing pool of blood. "Tauriel, no..."Her eyes fluttered for the smallest bit, giving me a sense of hope.

"Legolas..." She smiled at me faintly, caressing my cheek gently.

"I'm here, Tauriel, just stay with me!" I called out desperately to the only one able to help.

"Anodien! Anodien!" Placing a torn rag on her stomach, I tried to staunch the river of blood. "Anodien!"

ANODIENPOV

"Anodien!" Hearing my name being called, and I choose to ignore it. "Anodien!' His voice persists, and I detect the smallest hint of fear. Clenching my bow, I wrap the last rabbit in a leaf and stuff it into my bag. "Anodien!" I run into the grove, my bow stretched into a rigid arc. Galrin was standing over Tauriel, gloating of an easy victory. Legolas is pushing on Tauriel's chest, fingers slick with blood.

"Damn you!" I cursed at the Dwarf and, rushing over to my childhood friend, kicked Galrin in the chest. The snap of his bones gave me a strong feeling of satisfaction.

"What happened?" As soon as the words had flown out of my mouth, I stopped myself.

"Galrin... that thrice-be-damned bastard knifed Tauriel!" His voice broke as the red-haired she-Elf before us coughed up chunks of splintered bone and flesh. "Please help her..." He whispered, stroking her face.

Memories flooded my mind of her holding my hand while we snatched cookies from my mother's kitchen, laughing all the while. She was pushing me on the swing, my feet flying through the air. She was throwing me up into the sky until we were both completely out of breath.

I couldn't abandon my friend.

It was a lost cause, and we both knew it, but I could try. He knew she was dying, and yet... He still asked me for my help. I ran into the woods, desperately searching for comfrey. I found a clump near a small stream and sped back to the camp.

"Move." I ordered Legolas, kneeling down. He didn't budge an inch, and I rammed him out of the way.

"Move, dammit! Do you want her to die?" Placing the comfrey into her wound, the blood still poured out of the gaping wound in her chest and I knew she was going to die.

"Legolas..." She muttered weakly, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm here, Tauriel..." He bit his lip, holding her hand to his face.

"I must leave you now, my love... I go to the heavens now..." She looked at me and whispered, "Take care of him..." Tauriel's eyes fogged over and she stared into the clouds. "Mother? I'm ready... take me... to Kili..." She gave one last shuddering breath before her eyes closed for the very last time.

"Tauriel!" Legolas cried in anguish. He leaned in close to the fallen she-Elf and pressed his lips to hers in a last, silent farewell.


	22. Let Me Go

Happy Hannakwanzachrismabirthdanewyears!I will be on Tauriel's POV occasionally, for a VERY specific reason.  
Warning: This chapter has **VERY** vivid descriptions of torture, so if you have an aversion to carnage, you might want to skip it. Dark Anodien!  
You have been warned!

Really.

Seriously.

...

So technically you can't sue me.

-

-  
TAURIELPOV

I felt my thin connection to this world snap as I traveled to a more ethereal plane. I stood in awe and watched as my mother's spirit took shape, welcoming me. Her form glistened as if she'd been doused in silver dew.

"Hello, my dear Tauriel." She opened her arms widely and I didn't hesitate to run straight into them. "Someone's here to meet you..." She murmured comfortingly into my hair, starlight glittering around her feet. I glanced up, confused. Who would welcome me except... A taller, strikingly familiar handsome Dwarf stepped into my view. A grin graced his face and I ran into the embrace of my lost love.

"Kili!" I cried.

"Shh, shh..." He leaned and kissed my cheek, his scruffy beard tickling my porcelain skin. "Time to take you home, my love..." Kili took my hand and pulled me towards a bright light.

"But w-what about... what about my f-friends?" I searched at the ground, concerned for Legolas. Anodien too, of course, since I had entrusted her with what I could not have had.

"They are well, my precious." Mother laid her soft hand on my shoulder, light as the first winter snow. "It's time to go, my dear." Taking a deep breath, I nodded to my mother and beloved.

"I'm ready." Reaching out to the grieving Elf who stood vigil over my fallen body, I whispered three last words.

**"Let me go..."**

LEGOLASPOV

No, no, no, no!  
"Dammit, Tauriel..." I cursed, clenching my teeth. Why I hadn't realized it before, I'll never know, but only now that I lost her do I figure out that I loved her. "Get that damned thing out of my sight!" I screamed, pointing a bloody finger at the traitorous hobgoblin lying against a tree trunk, dazed. Anodien hesitated, resisting the urge to refuse, but common sense won over and she grabbed the front of his bloodied shirt and marched out of the trees. The Dwarf squeaked and cradled his chest while swinging from Anodien's grip.  
"Tauriel..." I whispered brokenly.

ANODIENPOV

Legolas' last kiss with Tauriel was still fresh in my mind.  
Why should I care? I thought crossly. It doesn't matter now. Tauriel's dead, and nothing can change that.

"Lemme go, witch-spawn!" Galrin demanded, aiming kicks at my own chest.

"Shut your goddamn mouth before I stick a sword through it. I will not even think about hesitating to rip out your throat and feeding your bloody carcass to the crows." I barely managed to keep in my full emotions. I was seething with absolute fury, and if my mouth opened once more, there would be no stopping the torrent of torture and hatred already threatening to escape my quivering lips.

I'd spent my whole life penning up my frustration, and after the dam broke, the walls were weaker than ever. Seeing my old friend murdered made my heart ache, and the kiss between Legolas and Tauriel was just the icing on the cake.

"I swear, if you don't let me go right now I'll slit your goddamn throat!" Galrin screamed. "I'll kill you like I did Legolas' **_whore_**!"

Oh. My. Gods.

My rage boiled over, and when I threw the Dwarf over onto a bed of sharp rocks, I saw his blood burst and spread out over the stone. The viscous red liquid seeped into every crack of the rocks, permeating the air with the sharp scent of blood. Every single ounce of restraint and self-control fled my burning body, feeding my vicious thoughts and cruel, hateful desires. Galrin whimpered as I drew closer, knife in hand.

"You're crazy..." He snarled, edging away from me inch by inch. I smiled maniacally.

"What gave you that idea?" I advanced upon the injured Dwarf and shoved my elbow under his chin.  
"You're going to tell me exactly what was going through that goddamn head if yours, Galrin. And I will get everything I need."

"Oh, but not everything! You've never had anything, and yet you've always had everything!" He chortled. Driving my arm deeper into his throat, I held the knife on his temple and pressed the edge into his skin. Galrin choked and swatted at his forehead, causing me to 'accidentally' lose my grip and make a long jagged slash across his face.

"You'd better start making some sense, Galrin." I rumbled and jabbed the knife into his arm. When I pulled down, I enjoyed his scream of pain and terror. As I stood up, Galrin's free hand attached itself to my ankle, his grubby nails digging into my skin and covering it with slick Dwarf blood.

"Let go, you bastard!" I blindly swiped the dagger at his enclosed fingers and stumbled away when my blade met bone and skin. "You're a tattered mess, Dwarf. I'd cut it with the antics before I cut it out of you myself." Brandishing my blade, I showed him that I wasn't afraid of following up on my threat. Actually, I would be looking forward to it with hungry anticipation. "Give me the truth, or I'll rip it out of you."

"Oh, out of the two of us, I'm the torn one?" He challenged, his voice weak while blood bubbled out of his lips. "You're far weaker than I am, than I ever was, demon."

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks, the blade less than an inch from his throat.

"You know what I'm talking about, she-devil! Here's the poor little baby, crying over a lost toy!" The Dwarf cooed, taunting me. I whirled around and gazed into the cold forest, unwilling to stare at his repulsive little scabbed face.

"You were abandoned so many times, Anodien. It's a great wonder anyone's still here... including yourself, your sanity." He continued.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, jackass." I was getting tired of his little game, and I had no qualms about killing him. In fact, I would rather like it.

"You were a disappointment to your family, Anodien. Your father despised you when your magic went too far and killed your own mother. I hear that she was just a cloud of ash! Where are your 'friends' now? What friends have you ever truly had?" An icy tear trailed down my cheek and fell onto the ground.

"That's right... you've never had any true companionship. Your murderous past made sure of that." Adrenaline was flowing through my veins, and I turned around. Placing my boot on the Dwarf's leg, I didn't even hesitate before snapping it under my foot. Whipping out my dagger, I dug the serrated edge into his belly, jerking it under his ribs. Galrin shrieked in absolute agony as I twisted his arm around its socket, popping out the bone. His whole shoulder swelled up to the size of a boulder, and when I stuck my dagger into it, blood and pus poured out like a tidal wave. Panting, he continued to smirk at me maliciously.

"You think you can hurt me, she-Elf? There is no pain you can give me here. Orcandus can blunt your blades and dull your magic." Ripping out the dagger, I curved it into Galrin's ear and began sawing away.

"Shall we test that theory?" I clenched my teeth and tore away a bloody chunk of his ear with him screeching as rivers of blood were being emptied from his wretched body. Drawing my sword, I widened the gash in his stomach. He screamed agonizingly, holding his ear while trying to keep his intestines inside his body. No pain, my ass.

"Your life has been a complete wreck, temptress. Nobody cares about you- and nobody ever will." The Dwarf rasped, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood from the thousand wounds on his body. My own heart thudded in my chest.  
"You've lost everything, Anodien!" Galrin wiped at his face, smearing blood into his eyes.

"Hold on, Galrin, there's something on your face... let me get that for you." Grunting, I grazed the edge of my dagger over his wrinkled cheeks, peeling off disgusting mashed flesh. He deserved worse for what he'd done, but, you know, you win some, you lose some. The Dwarf howled louder than a Ringwraith, the sound echoing through the forest. No matter what I did, he wasn't going to give up. Then I guess I might as well savor this- which I was. Very much so. But this was all in revenge.

"You've can't be loved, Anodien. You've pushed away the only one to ever care about you... and Legolas is not going to take you back." He grinned triumphantly when I winced slightly, knowing he'd hit a nerve. I snarled at this and kicked at his ribs, fracturing his collarbone.

This creature could no longer be recognized. Hoisting him up, I dangled Galrin from his torn leg over a nearby ledge and watched his blood drain down into the misty mountains below. I sliced at his left hand, exposing shattered bone and blackened flesh. The Dwarf struggled violently, thrashing out and splattering me with blood.

"Release me! Let me go, you damn beast!" Smiling gruesomely, I nodded.

"Your wish is my command." I dropped the Dwarf and watched his battered body fall to the ground, my keen ears hearing the satisfying crunch of splintering bone.

LEGOLASPOV

Her voice still reached out to me when she told me she loved me. I only wished I could tell her that I loved her as well.

**Let me go...**

I suddenly heard her as openly as if she'd spoken it, but her body was cold, features unmoving.  
"Tauriel, I'm so sorry..." The faint traces of her beautiful voice still haunted my mind as she told me she loved me.

Let... me... go...

One clear shriek echoed through the trees, followed by more cries of misery. I heard Anodien shout something, but I couldn't make out her muffled words. A thump, and then the noises stopped.

"Anodien?" I called out carefully. The brown-haired she-Elf stepped out from the trees, streaked with blood. "Oh, my gods! What the hell happened to you?" Giving one last glance at the dead Elven woman beside me, I ran up to Anodien.

"It's not my blood, moron." She muttered, giving me a half joke-smile, half you're-an-idiot smile. Well, at least she was in a better mood than I was... Looking around, I realized that someone else was missing from the scene.

"Where's Galrin? I thought you had him." I wondered. Just the thought of the murderer set my blood on fire.

"I let him go." She informed me flatly, turning around, trying to hide the barest trace of a smile. "I let him go."

-

Such an... odd... chapter to post today. Hmm. Happy New Years! Happy Holidays to everyone! I got through major writer's block, and here it is! It's a mix of sick humor and... uh... dementia. Yeah. Okay, okay! Put down those torches and pitchforks! No, Legolas, I do NOT need that straitjacket. *Legolas* You sure? *me* Yes... *Legolas is unconvinced*  
I posted today because, well, It's Friday and I need to get back on schedule. *me* I'm such a disorganized disgrace... On the first day of Christmas, Legolas gave to me... a whole bunch of cookies... *Legolas* Because you're such a freak! *me* WHY YOU LITTLE! *chases* *Legolas* AAAAAHHH!  
To celebrate the holidays, I did a "Twelve Days" thing... you know...

On the first day of posting Anodien gave to thee... a really freaky chapter that probably made you scream!  
But really, I've got a holiday special story up right now, it's kind of a crack-fic! So, if you want to get these images out of your head, please go check it out!

Hannad!

LegolasAnodienAragornGandalfBoromirGimliFrodoSamPippin **Merry** Christmas! (Haha, oh, I'm so punny..) Maybe I should shut up now.


End file.
